entrando a tu corazon
by D imperial queen
Summary: Marinette un chica casi normal, con una vida para nada normal, iniciara una nueva vida junto a sus padres y hermana al otro lado de la ciudad de parís. Ella asistirá a una escuela prestigiosa donde solo estudian los hijos ricos de los empresarios más importantes. Ella tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida como una "plebeya" entre ricos. "universo alterno"
1. Chapter 1

**_Sinopsis_**

Marinette un chica casi normal, con una vida para nada normal, iniciara una nueva vida junto a sus padres y hermana al otro lado de la ciudad de parís.

Ella asistirá a una escuela prestigiosa donde solo estudian los hijos ricos de los empresarios más importantes. Ella tendrá que adaptarse a su nueva vida como una "plebeya" entre ricos.

¿Todo normal hasta ahora?

¿El problema?

Adrien agrester, el típico chico playboy mujeriego de la secundaria, capitán del equipo de Futbol americano, modelo y el chico soñado de todas las chicas. Conocido por todos como chat noir y por conseguir a cualquier chica que se proponga excepto que…

Marinette lo odia y más aún cuando él le promete que la convertirá en su juguete. Ella no se dejara caer a merced de un chico y él no se rendirá hasta obtenerla.

Una guerra un ganador. Quien ganara

¿El amor o el odio?

Estreno: 19/08/2016


	2. Chapter 2

*Mi Nueva vida*

Alguna vez han sentido que su mundo se desmorona, que todo lo que conocen llega a su fin, pues bien si les ha pasado entonces me comprenderán perfectamente. ¿Quién soy?, pues nadie en especial solo una chica de 17 años llamada Marinette dupain-cheng, quien hace un par de meses se enteró de que se mudaría al otro lado de la cuidad y ¿Por qué? Pues mis padres Tom y Sabine dupain-cheng son dueños de una pequeña panadería llamada " _Tom y Sabine boulangerie patisserie",_ aunque claro ya no es tan pequeña ya que hace unos meses atrás mis padres lograron alcanzar la mayor cantidad de ventas que hayan tenido y gracias a eso pudieron comprar un local mucho más grande, eso es genial ¿no?, pero es al otro lado de la ciudad de parís para ser específicos en la cuidad donde habitan gente importante y adinerada.

No se confundan me agrada la idea de que mis padres cumplieran sus sueños, pero no me gusta para nada la idea de tener que irme lejos. Pudiera quedarme en la casa de algún pariente, pero, eso no era opción. Primero no tengo a ningún pariente cerca, segundo ni mis padres ni mi hermana soportarían tenerme tanto tiempo lejos y por último, debido a que soy la mejor estudiante de mi instituto obtuve una beca para estudiar en el instituto más prestigioso de todo el país, el the parís dauphine junto a mi hermana Tikki y como ya se acerca el "gran esperado" regreso a clases ya no hay vuelta atrás, así que dejándolo todo claro no tenía salida.

En este momento me encontraba en mi habitación empacando mis cosas, pero más que nada ayudando a mis padres a empacar los mobiliarios, pues mañana nos íbamos lo que significaba que esta sería mi última noche en esa casa.

-mama de verdad nos tenemos que ir, yo no me quiero ir tan lejos de mis amigos- replique

-lo se cariño, pero entiéndenos tu padre y yo nos esforzamos mucho para comprar la nueva panadería que también será nuestra casa ¿recuerdas?-

-lo sé pero aún no lo digiero del todo pues, aun me cuesta asimilar la realidad- y era verdad aun no me adaptaba a la idea de tener que irme tan lejos

-pues tal y como te lo ha dicho tu madre entiéndenos, además la panadería está muy cerca de tu nuevo instituto sabes, la tal mmm…como es que se llamaba cariño-

\- el the parís dauphine cariño- respondió mi madre con una expresión curiosa, supongo a que se debe a que mi papa ni se recordaba en donde estudiaríamos Tikki y yo

-¡si ¡ esa misma una de las más prestigiosas, estrictas, responsables, seguras y…

-sí, si papa ya entendí- tuve que interrumpirlo pues esa charla ya la habíamos tenido hace rato y escucharla de nuevo no estaba en mis planes.

-bueno continuando lo que tu papa acaba de querer explicar, tener una beca allí es muy bueno para ti y para tu hermana, van a tener la educación que siempre hemos querido para ustedes y…- mi mama dejo de hablar y me miro unos segundos como analizando mis pensamientos, luego de un rato volvió a hablar-bien míralo de esta manera si te gradúas de allí más posibilidades tienes de ser la mejor diseñadora de todo parís, tal y como tu mayor ídolo Gabriel Agrester.

-entiendo eso, pero aun no me agrada la idea de tener que ir a una escuela para niños ricos y lo peor de todos esas niñas fresas ugh, ya hasta me las imagino- me aclaro la voz – " _escúchame bien panadera, crees que puedes estar aquí no más, pues déjame decirte que no eres bienvenida, mejor regresa a los suburbios donde perteneces y si te llegas a cruzar en mi camino con una llamada a mi papi hare que te deje papitas a la calle"_ bla, bla, bla- comente con voz chillona tal y como hablan esas chicas que se creen mejor y superior a los demás, como odio a esas personas y ahora me tocaría estudiar en un lugar donde probablemente este lleno de esas chicas que ni soporto.

-ja ja ja, hay hija que loca imaginación tienes. Aunque pensándolo bien no puede estar lejos de la realidad esos chicos son así a veces. – escuche decir mi papá

-hay Tom deja de bromear así, no le hagas caso a tu papa el solo está jugando contigo, ya verás que todo saldrá bien-

Suspire pues bien uno no es adivino para saber que pasara en el futuro. Veo a mi hermana Tikki llegar con unas cajas y se estaba riendo supongo que habrá escuchado algo de la conversación

-Marinette no te preocupes, sabes que papá solo está jugando contigo- comento Tikki dedicándome una sonrisa tratando de animarme, solo para después sacarme la lengua, si ya me lo esperaba.

-eres de lo peor lo sabias-bromee

-si ya lo sé y eso te encanta y lo sabes-bromeo ella, aunque era verdad pues no importa lo fastidiosa o insoportable que pudiera llegar a ser Tikki yo siempre la querré

-eso es indiscutible pues tienes razón-la mire unos segundos parecía tan feliz como si lo de la mudanza no la afectara en lo absoluto- oye tu no estas molesta, asustada o deprimida por tener que irnos tan lejos, de tener que dejar todo y comenzar de nuevo- pregunte, y vi como su mirada cambio a una neutra, bajo la mirada y se quedó viendo un punto fijo en el suelo, supongo que también le es difícil pero no lo dice. La mire hasta que note que dio un suspiro y me volvió a mirar.

-por supuesto que estoy asustada Marinette, pero de alguna manera no tanto. La idea de ir a un nuevo instituto y estar en la cuidad me es emocionante y misterioso es prácticamente una nueva ventura y tú sabes que las pelirrojas como yo somos muy extrovertidas con este tipo de cosas. Además sé que puedo contar contigo en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta que la muerte nos separe-bromeo ella yo solo pude soltar una carcajada ella realmente me hacia reír

-ja ja ja, oye la verdad no entiendo me estas pidiendo que me case contigo porque si es así me opongo totalmente, para aclarar no eres mi tipo-ambas comenzamos a reír las dos éramos tal cual par de locas. De cualquier modo es bueno tener a una hermana para alentarte en momentos difíciles

-oye y quien es tu tipo acaso…Félix- note como me miraba pícaramente, solo me limite a rodarme de ojos. Y por si quieren saber Félix es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida, siempre me ha apoyado y yo a él e incluso me enseñó a jugar futbol americano, si lo sé no es un deporte muy popular para las chicas pero el hecho de que el me haya querido enseñar me agrada, pues es su pasatiempo y actividad favorito. Va a ser difícil dejarlo y más por el hecho de que el realmente me gusta, claro él no lo sabe pero tenía las esperanzas de ser su novia algún día lástima que ese día nunca ocurrirá.

-estas chistosa hoy, aunque debo de decirte que acertaste.-la mire divertida- para ser enana eres lista.

-¡no soy enana!, soy de estatura media eres tu quien creció de más jirafa- reprocho ella. Aunque Tikki no era alta como yo tampoco era pequeña y gracias a eso me gustaba molestarla de vez en cuando

-bien ya paren ustedes dos-voltee y vi a mi papa llegando con más cajas- sé que es difícil para ustedes para su mama y para mí también lo es, pero hacemos esto por el bien de todos así que vengan aquí ustedes tres y denme un enorme abrazo.

No me dio tiempo para reaccionar pues ya todos me tenían rodeada en un enorme y empalagoso abrazo familiar. Pero al ver a mi familia abrazándome y animándome me tenía que dar por vencida, no me podía seguir negando así que solo me quedaba aceptar mi nueva vida.

-bien quien quiere cenar la lasaña que prepare, yo ¡el mejor panadero y chef de todo parís!- grito mi papa

-¡nosotras!- gritamos las tres al unísono, si la verdad mi familia no es para nada tranquila es más somos muy extrovertidos, bueno yo solo un poco la mayoría de las veces soy seria.

-estoy lista- solté de repente

-¿para qué cariño?-

-para mi nueva vida mama-

-bien dicho Marinette, tu padre, hermana y yo también lo estamos-

Quizás yo aún estaba con algo de duda, pero ya no había vuelta atrás ya no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Solo espero que sea donde sea que valla mi familia siempre me acompañe, pues ahora una nueva vida comenzaba para nosotros.

Al día siguiente todos los vecinos y amigos vinieron a despedirnos y valla que eran muchos. Mire entre la multitud a mi amigo Félix quien me sonreía, eso era raro pues él no era de sonreír, vi como él se acercaba a mí y me puse solo un poco nerviosa.

-así que ya te vas- dijo el mientras volvía a su expresión normal seria y fría.

-pues sí, ya me tengo que ir aunque tú sabes que si pudiera me quedara pero no puedo- comente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

-es una lástima, este año iba a ingresar al equipo de futbol y esperaba que tú me vieras jugar-

-no te preocupes sea donde sea que este siempre te apoyare- sin percatarme lo abrace y el me correspondió el abrazo, quizás el ultimo que nos daremos.

-te voy a extrañar- el deshizo el abrazo y me miró fijamente.

-feliz yo…- no pude terminar de decir nada, ya que Tikki en un movimiento sorpresivo me halo dentro de la camioneta dedicándome una sonrisa pícara.

-ya no hay tiempo Julieta- comento ella mientras buscaba algo en el maletero, simplemente me limite a rodar los ojos y mirar por la ventana, quería darle un último vistazo a lo que sería mi antigua casa y a mis viejos amigos, obviamente que Félix destacaba entre la multitud. Le dedique una sonrisa y en unos segundos sentí como el camión tenia movimiento, mientras rodaba pude escuchar un grito proveniente de él. " _te visitare algún día lo prometo"_ asentí y di mi último adiós a lo que ya es mi antigua hogar.

Viento en la cara, mis cabellos volando y el canto horrible de mi familia, todo eso fue lo que presencie durante todo el rato que llevábamos en la carretera ya saben lo típico, cantar una canción de viaje con tu familia y cantar lo más horriblemente posible. Saque mis auriculares de mi cartera y coloque música pues no soportaría tanto tiempo escuchando "la cucaracha no puede caminar". Durante lo que quedaba del trayecto me sumergí en mis pensamientos, sería mejor o peor mi nueva vida es decir ahora iría a the parís dauphine la mejor escuela del país, ahora estaría rodeada de niños ricos 5 horas al día, si mencionar que sería la chica nueva, esa a la que nadie quiere conocer por ser una plebeya o algo no lo sé exactamente, pero sea como sea yo no me dejare pisotear por nadie, ni por una chica fresa o un chico playboy si se llegan a meter conmigo yo me defendería.

No sé cuándo pero cuando me percate ya habíamos llegado, di un vistazo a la casa y no podría estar más sorprendida, era enorme tres pisos más una terraza.

-valla, papá esta casa en enorme, no puedo creer que viviremos aquí de ahora en adelante- escuche decir a Tikki, me pare justo al lado de ella contemplando aquella estructura que ahora sería nuestra casa, para ser sinceros no creí que mi nueva casa fuera más grande que la anterior.

-lo sé es grande verdad, en la planta baja se encuentra en local, en la segunda se encuentra la habitación y baño principal, la cocina y sala, y para finalizar en el último esta la habitación de Tikki, un baño y tu habitación Marinette que incluye la terraza- abrí mis ojos como platos el acaso dijo que mi habitación tenia terraza, no era posible eso tenía que verlo con mis propios ojos. Salí corriendo directo al último piso llegando a lo que ahora es mi habitación y valla que era enorme, mire por todas partes y no había algo que no me gustara, subí la mirada y vi una escotilla, subí las escaleras y la abrí, al hacerlo llegue a la terraza dándome una vista completa de toda la ciudad era realmente hermoso.

-esto es asombroso no lo puedo creer- susurre para mis misma, el paisaje era maravilloso

-¡Marinette ven y ayúdanos a desempacar las cosas, no creas que no aras nada!- escuche gritar a Tikki desde la planta baja

-ya voy en un segundo-respondí, di un último vistazo a la cuidad para luego bajar hasta volver al camión

-¿Dónde estabas?, viendo tu nueva habitación acaso-me pregunto mi mama mientras cargaba unas cajas

-pues si me encanta mamá, el paisaje y la habitación son realmente hermosos- respondí

-pues me alegro hija, pero puedes ayudarnos por favor- me dio una cajas no muy pesadas- llévalas adentro quiero terminar de desempacar antes de la anochecer asentí y así lo hice

-no es justo por que Marinette tiene la mejor habitación- escuche quejarse Tikki

-la tuya tiene un balcón y un closet, además las notas de Marinette son mucho más altas que las tuyas-respondió seriamente mi papá

-bien…-no pude evitar reírme pues Tikki parecía aun una niña pequeña aunque se veía adorable con el puchero que hizo.

Horas más tarde logramos terminar de bajar y arreglar todo gracias adiós estaba agotada, es cierto eso que dicen es más fácil subir las cosas del camión que bajarlas. Me senté en uno de los muebles de la sala estaba exhausta, al igual que mis padre ya que también entraron a la sala con una cara de muerte.

-oh cariño nos quedó muy bien, y gracias adiós terminamos hoy pues mañana comenzamos a trabajar y Marinette y Tikki irán a su nueva escuela- comento mi mama – bueno creo que preparare la cena estoy pensando en hacer un "copa u vin" que les parece- todos los presentes allí asentimos pues pavo al horno con vino es sumamente delicioso

-me parece bien mamá y bueno creo que estaré en mi habitación terminado de alistar algunas cosas, llámenme cuando la cena este lista- comente y subí rápidamente las escaleras pero no todas pues por alguna razón sentí que mis padres dirían algo y así fue.

-que creen que fue eso- hablo Tikki

-la verdad no lo sé ella ha estado extraña desde que partimos esta mañana y sabes no la culpo-escuche decir a mi mama

-¿Por qué cariño?-

-pues es difícil adaptarse a una nueva casa aun nuevo instituto, sé que Marinette es una chica fuerte pero aun así…

-te entiendo Sabine, pero ya nosotros sabíamos que esto pasaría-suspiro-hay que dejarla tranquila ella se recuperara sola solo es cuestión de tiempo además tu y yo la conocemos bien y sabemos lo fuerte que ella puede llegar a ser-

-papá tiene razón Marinette estará bien ella saldrá adelante, por algo la admiro tanto pero no se lo vallan a decir-

Escuche como mi familia se reía eso me ponía feliz pues que ellos creyeran en mi me motivaba. Termine de subir a mi habitación para luego ir a la terraza ya era de noche por lo que la cuidad brillaba y eso era un paisaje que cualquiera quisiera ver.

-mañana comienza mi nueva vida y no dejare que nadie me a arruiné, ni chicas fresas y sobre todo ningún chico playboy…

 **Bueno que tal les parecido, está a sido el primer capítulo sé que es algo sencillo pero les prometo que el próximo será aún más emocionante pues Marinette y Adrien se conocerán. Espero que les haya gustado bye**


	3. Chapter 3

***perseguida por un idiota ***

Sentí como el sol recaía sobre mi rostro, por lo que ya sabía que era hora de despertar y con todo el dolor de mi alma arme fuerza de voluntad para poder levantarme de mi cama y al hacerlo escuche como en las calles se podían oír voces de personas y algunas bocinas de autos. Mire mi teléfono y vi que apenas eran las 7:00 am de la mañana, era muy temprano aun así decidí alistarme no me coloque nada extravagante, solo unos short una camisa de tirantes blanca con una remera azul y unas zapatillas que encontré debajo de mi cama, ya lista decidí bajar a desayunar, cuando llegue al comedor pude ver a mis padres sentados aún faltaban unos minutos para abrir la panadería mas no vi ninguna señal de Tikki por lo que supuse que aún estaba durmiendo, camine hasta la mesa donde mi papá estaba sentado leyendo el periódico.

-buenos días hija descansaste bien-pregunto mi mama, mientras colocaba mi desayuno frente a mí, nada fuera de lo común solo unos deliciosos panqueques ¡por dios! como amo a esta mujer también me dio unas galletas de avena.

-supongo que bien, ya saben dormir en un lugar diferente se siente extraño la primera noche-comente

-si yo también me sentí un poco extraño supongo que es la costumbre-comento mi papá, sonreí pues me alegraba no ser la única que se sintió así

-por cierto-comencé a hablar y mis padres pusieron total atención en mi-ya que en este instituto la hora de entrada es un poco más tarde me gustaría salir a correr, ya saben conocer mejor el lugar- vi el rostro de mis padre sabía que me dirían que no-prometo llegar a tiempo.-añadí rápidamente

-supongo que no hay problema si llegas a tiempo para pasar por Tikki e irse juntas-mi padre miro a mi mama como buscando su aprobación, típico.

-si está bien pero no te vayas tan lejos ¿sí?-asentí y en menos de dos bocados ya había devorado mis panqueques, por lo que baje y espere a mi padre para que abriera la panadería y así poder salir a correr.

Salir a correr no era algo que acostumbraba hacer por la mañana, no mal entiendan soy una atleta muy capaz pero no era algo que hacía a diario, Salí a correr por que como ahora se supone que tengo que vivir aquí ahora tenía que conocer las calles o al menos algunas cuantas para poder defenderme, no quería parecer como Alicia en el país de las maravillas ósea totalmente perdida. Cuando por fin mi padre abrió la tienda comencé a corren sin rumbo fijo mirando los locales, edificios y alguna que otra persona ya se es raro pero por alguna razón la gente aquí parecía muy ocupada o estaban con una Tablet o teléfono en la mano, o traían portafolios, supongo que por algo este lado de la cuidad es más financiera todos aquí trabajan como locos.

Al cabo de unos minutos sin darme cuenta llegue a un urbanización muy adinerada, y lo digo porque a cualquier lado que yo mirara avía una mansión y muy grandes cada terreno parecía como el de un estadio de baseball eran enormes. Pero por alguna razón mi mirada se enfocó en una en partícula, una mansión que estaba en una colina se notaba de lejos que era la más grande y lujosa del lugar no cabía duda de ello, quien viviera allí tenía que ser alguien sumamente importante y la pregunta era ¿Quién?, seguí mirándola fijamente como si esa mansión tuviera algo especial aunque yo sabía que no, deje de mirarla cuando sentí que alguien grito un "cuidado" y luego fui derribada literalmente alguien me derribo, porque ahora mismo sentía el duro y fría cera sobre todo mi cuerpo. Mire a mi alrededor y no había nadie aunque sentía un peso sobre mí, al mirar mejor note que alguien estaba encima de mí y no una chica no claro que no, porque podía sentir músculos atléticos y bien formados, podía sentir el olor de una colonia masculina pero sobre todo pude ver unos ojos verdes esmeraldas de me miraban directamente a mi rostro por lo tanto pude ver el rostro de un chico muy guapo y rubio…esperen, yo estoy debajo de un chico al cual no conozco, en un movimiento brusco lo empujo lejos de mí y me levante

-¡oye idiota que te pasa por que me empujaste!-grite, vi como él se levantaba y sin duda alguna el idiota estaba bueno aunque se notaba de lejos que era un playboy es decir la manera en la que me miraba lo decía todo " _soy hermoso claramente lo sé, y si te giño un ojo sé que te desmayaras y caerás ante mi"_ ya saben lo típico el tipo de persona que odio, los que se creen superiores a su forma. Pero por alguna razón sentía que lo avía visto antes en algún lado pero no sé donde

-¿idiota?, te advertí te dije cuidado-se justificó el –tu eres la despistada que no se fijó por donde iba. Por tu culpa no pude conseguir el número de aquella chica de por allá- comentó el señalando a alguien a mis espaldas no me moleste en voltear por que no era mi problema.

-hay lamento haber arruinado tu vida- comente sarcásticamente, él se preocupaba más de no haber conseguido un número de teléfono ¡enserio!- y repito fue tu culpa no mía ¿captaste?

-oye cálmate my lady hablemos con más calma ¿sí?- dijo el, espera como me avía dicho "my lady" o no puede ser alguien morirá hoy.

-primero no me llames my lady y segundo fue claramente tu culpa ya que yo quede debajo de ti lo que significa que fuiste tú el que me empujo-dije y con toda razón el culpable claramente era el no yo

-¿te gustaría estarlo de nuevo?-escuche decirle mas no entendí estar de nuevo en ¿Qué?

-¿eh?, no entiendo ¿a qué te refieres?-note como una sonrisa pícara se formaba en su rostro eso no era buena señal para nada

-te gustaría estar de nuevo debajo de mi ¿verdad?-repitió el, abrí mis ojos como platos baya imbécil con el que me atravesé ahora, como en su santo juicio yo querría eso. " _cálmate Marinette, no cometas homicidio respira profundo y relájate_ " pensé

-quisieras idiota. Ahora si me disculpas me tengo que ir-comencé a correr pero a solo unos pocos metros él se interpuso en mi camino- ¿ahora qué te pasa?

-¿Cómo te llaman my lady?, tú no eres de por aquí ¿verdad?-me pregunto

-que te hace pensar que no soy de por aquí - respondí, como él se dio cuenta de eso tan obvia era

-bueno primero, te recordaría nunca olvidaría a una muñeca como tú y segundo no hay mansiones en venta por aquí- quede sin palabras no porque el aceptara si no porque ahora tenía más ganas de asesinarlo me llamo "muñeca" –por la expresión de tu rosto supongo que acerté ¿no?, te ves más hermoso con esa expresión – " _tengo que pensar en cómo irme de aquí_ " pensé pero no se me ocurría nada solo decir solo un poco la verdad

-si me acebo de mudar y ya me tengo que ir-intente irme pero él me tomo del brazo impidiendo que continuara-¿ahora qué?

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?-me pregunto. Obviamente no le iba a decir mi verdadero nombre él era un completo extraño quien sabe que intensiones tengo, pero por otro lado si no le decía un nombre no me dejaría irme a sí que le diría el lindo apodo que Félix me puso

-bridgette- respondí, no era malo después de todo no lo volvería a ver jamás.

-un placer bridgette yo me llamo…

-no quiero saber tu nombre de verdad me tengo que ir, tengo que llegar a tiempo al instituto- le dije y el me soltó del brazo sonriéndome de medio lado

-como quieras my lady, espero volver a verte-tomo mi mano y deposito un beso en el acto seguido me miro y me giño un ojo, simplemente me voltee ignorando aquel hecho y comencé a correr lejos de el " _yo espero no volver a verte jamás idiota_ " dije en mi mente mientras me alejaba cada vez más de él,

Corrí en dirección a mi casa, tenía que ducharme nuevamente pues no iba a ir sucia y sudada el primer día al instituto y todo gracias a aquel idiota que la había empujado. Esta vez sí pensé un "poco" más lo que me iba a poner, esta vez me decidí por unos pantalones, una camisa blanca de tirantes, una ramera negra, unas zapatillas rosas y claro cómo olvidar mi pequeño bolsito de lado también rosa y si se lo preguntan si el rosa es mi color favorito y no solo porque me guste soy una chica fresa, por alguna razón siempre ha habido un rumor de que si eres chica y te fascina el rosa eres una chica fresa, y déjeme decirles que las personas que creen eso son unos completos idiotas pues el color de tu preferencia no define como tal quien eres.

Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Tikki dedicándome una mala cara, supongo que por hacerla esperar mucho.

-si es para insultarme mejor cállate-le dije pues supuse que me diría algo insultante y así fue pues no dijo nada. Las dos nos despedimos de nuestros padres algo apresuradas pues la panadería estaba llena valla que el mudarnos para acá incrementaron las ventas.

En fin el instituto quedaba a solo una 5 calles cuando mucho por lo que solo tomarían unos minuto llegar, no avía prisa pues las clases comenzarían en 27 minutos. Al llegar quedamos atónitas el instituto the parís dauphine parecía más un palacio que una escuela ¡era enorme dios!, mire a Tikki y al igual que yo también estaba impresionada nunca en nuestras vidas creímos estudiar en un lugar así. Luego de contemplar o mejor dicho salir del estado de shock decidimos entrar para ir a la dirección, pues teníamos que buscar nuestros horarios. Caminamos un par de minutos y aun no encontrábamos la dirección para ser sinceros nos perdimos el lugar tenia tantas puerta que parecían infinitas, caminamos un poco más hasta que pude leer en una "dirección", nos detuvimos en frente y toque la puerta solo para recibir un "adelante", y eso hicimos las dos pasamos y pudimos ver a un señor mayor de apariencia asiática, parecía muy serio e intimidante ley en el escritorio en la pequeña placa decía "director fu" valla apellido. Él se nos quedó mirando unos Muy incomodos segundo hasta que decidió hablar

-que se le ofrece señoritas- dijo el, mire a Tikki y estaba petrificada por lo que decidí hablar yo

-bueno nosotras somos Marinette y Tikki dupain-cheng las estudiantes de nuevo ingreso. Hemos venido aquí para buscar nuestros horarios de clase-termine de decir, vi como el sacaba una carpeta de su escritorio y lo reviso, segundos después saco unas horas supuse que nuestros horarios, pero no, no los entrego más bien se nos quedó mirando unos segundo mas

-así que las dupain-cheng ¿eh?, las estudiantes becadas del otro lado de la cuidad interesante. Bien aquí tengo sus horarios más la ubicación de cada clase pues este instituto están grande que si son nuevas se perderán fácilmente – nos entregó nuestro horarios más aun no terminaba de explicarnos-si saben que al ser becadas tienen que mantener un excelente promedio-ambas asentimos-bien porque no me gustaría tener que echarlas a las dos, bueno que tengan un buen día

Las dos salimos del lugar medio asustadas aquello ¿era una amenaza?, sí que daba miedo aquel señor

-Marinette eso fue aterrador –comentó Tikki

-si lo se pero ya paso, ahora tenemos que esforzarnos mucho-suspire-bueno creo que es hora de que cada quien se valla por si lado ¿no?

-sí, nos veremos en la entrada del instituto para irnos juntas ya que no creo que nos podamos ver durante el almuerzo este lugar es tan grande que hay que comenzar a explorarlo-comento Tikki a lo que yo asentí y sin darme cuenta camine en dirección a mi primera clase.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos del lugar ganándome la mirada de todos pero no para mal es más me saludaban eso era bueno significaban que no eran personas egocéntricas y presumidas o al menos la mayoría. Al caminar unos 5 minutos llegue a un elevador el cual tenía que tomar para llegar al tercer piso que es donde se encontraba mi primera clase, estuve a punto de entrar pero alguien me empujó " _que hoy es el día en donde todos me quieren ver tirada en el suelo",_ escuche una risa burlona y chocante _"hay por favor no me digan que es lo que pienso"_ mire en la dirección de donde provenía esa risa y mis peores pesadillas se hicieron realidad. Vi a dos chicas riendo sin duda eran chicas fresas, una era una rubia con exceso de maquillaje y la otra una pelirroja con gafas " _supongo que la rubia_ _que se cree Barbie es la líder y la otra su seguidora genial"_ me levante del suelo enojada no me importa quién es esa chica pero empujarme estaba mal

-eso te pasa por entrometerte en mi camino escoria-me acaba de insultar me dijo escoria, escoria su abuela.

-¡quién te crees para empujarme así, la reina del lugar o que-grite, por suerte el pasillo estaba solo

-pues digamos que sí, mi papi es el alcalde por lo tanto puedo tratar como me dé la gana a plebeyos como tú-comento ella con tanta arrogancia que tenía ganas de partirle la cara pero tenía que controlarme no debía hacer espectáculos el primer día

-¿plebeyos como yo?, como puedes decir eso si tu ni me conoces-respondí, ella no me conocía por lo tanto no me podía llamar plebeya

-oh claro que te conocemos eres Marinette dupain-cheng, tú y tu hermana son hijas de un pobre panadero y ambas tuvieron una beca aquí ya que ni en sus mejores sueño podrían haber pagado una escuela como esta-esta vez la que hablo la pelirroja " _con que si sabe hablar que gran noticia y yo que pensaba que la que hablaba por ella era la rubia_ "pensé, pero aun así estas chicas que eran agentes del FBI o sus padres sicario ¿o qué? Mire a la rubia y ella me fulmino con la mirada " _cuál es su problema"_

 _-_ escúchame bien panadera o mejor dicho plebeya, si te metes conmigo con una llamada a mi papi hare que te echen de aquí captas. No dejare que una simple chica como tú me opaque así que es mejor que sepas cuál es tu lugar aquí – dicho eso vi como ambas tomaban el ascensor y se iban

-dios quieran y no me toque estudiar con ellas –

-lamento tener que decirte esto Marinette pero esas dos chicas que acabas de ver son nuestras compañeras de curso chloe y Sabrina – voltee en la dirección de donde venía la voz y vi a una chica alta, morena y con gafas espera ella sabía cómo me llamo-si te preguntas como se tu nombre es porque nos informaron bueno de hecho informaron a todo el instituto que dos plebeyas estudiarían aquí este año tú y tu hermanita Tikki. Un placer soy Alya césares tu nueva compaña y nueva amiga y no te preocupes yo no soy como esas dos chicas de hace rato, al contrario quisiera que se las devorara un tigre-comento ella reí pues eso último fue chistoso ya me comenzaba a hacer bien esta chica

-gracias y bueno yo no me debería de presentar pues me imagino que ya sabes quién soy-me sonrió-espero que los demás no me traten igual que ella

-no te preocupes las únicas así en nuestro curso son esas dos lo demás chicos te trataran bien a pesar de ser una plebeya-

-qué es eso de "plebeya" no entiendo-pregunte pues ahora todos me llamaban así, bueno no todos dos personas

-bueno es que como al ser una chica de padres no "importantes" como empresarios y eso o para ser más claros al no tener padres ricos todos aquí te van a considerar una plebeya-era enserio eso que desgracia de país-pero no te preocupes yo no te llamare así Marinette te tratare como una igual no me agrada eso de discriminar a la gente, además cuando lleguemos a la clase te daré un breve explicación de todos los chicos vale-asentí ella no parecía mala persona al contrario de esa tal chloe.

Tomamos el elevador que nos llevó al segundo piso allí caminamos directo al salón de clases, nos sentamos en la segunda fila los asientos eran compartidos por lo que ahora Alya y yo éramos compañeras de asientos, vi a otros chicos entrar pero ni se inmutaron me mirarme que bueno no quería llamar la atención. Mire a Alya y esta saco lo que parecía una Tablet de su bolso y abrió un documento me asome un poco y vi que era información acerca de los estudiantes, supuse que me diría alguna que otra cosa acerca de nuestros compañeros.

-bien comencemos-comento ella acercando más la Tablet hacia mí- aquel chico moreno con lentes y de baja estatura es Max Kanté es un genio de las computadoras y los videojuegos sus padres trabajan en ingeniería de software es un gran chico pero no es muy deportivo que digamos y a veces puede ser algo pesimista. La siguiente es la arpía número uno chloe bourgeois como te habrás dado de cuenta ella es muy egocéntrica y controladora, se cree la dueña y señora de todo solo porque su papa es el alcalde de parís, André bourgeois aunque para ser sinceros no es más que una zorra pues ha estado con todos los chicos del instituto aunque no ha podido ser la novia del chico más popular y quien la querría como novia solo mírala -Alya y yo volteamos en la dirección a ellas y no pudimos evitar sacar ugh – continuo, la chica a su lado es su supuesta mejor amiga Sabrina raincomprix, su papa trabaja como guardaespaldas del alcalde por lo que le pagan muy bien su padre es muy buena persona al contrario de ella que es toda una perra al igual que chloe-reí con eso ultimo

-bueno eso no lo discuto para nada-

-bien esa chica rubia y Loli por allá se llama rosita lavillant ella es muy simpática y alegre, siempre piensa en positivo y nunca en negativo al contrario de su mejor amiga juleka couffaine quien es todo lo contrario, pero no mal entiendas ambas son cool. La mama de ambas trabajan en psicología y salud mental sus padres son buenos amigos por lo que se conocen desde siempre.- _"es verdad eso que dicen los opuestos se atraen_ "pensé- el chico que esta por allá haciendo flexiones se llama le chien Kim al contrario de su mejor amigo Max, Kim es el tercer mejor deportista del instituto es muy fuerte y veloz pero le falla el equilibrio, además de que se podría decir que es algo torpe, su padre trabaja en el sector de tecnología de la información es muy bueno en su trabajo además de que en sus tiempos libres es entrenador personal lo cual explica de por qué él es así. Aquella chica pequeña es Mylene haprele es tímida y asustadiza se asusta con todo, es muy amable nunca se mete con nadie su papa es actor de cine y teatro se volvió famoso por la obra "el mimo", ella lo admira mucho seguro te llevaras bien con ella y aquel chico gigantón que esta junto a ella es Iván Bruel siempre los encontraras juntos pero no son pareja…aun, sus padres son abogados por lo que tienen muchas expectativas sobre él. Aquel pelirrojo que esta por allá dibujando es Nathaniel Kurtzberg y al igual que sus padres quiere llegar a ser un artista y valla que el chico tiene talento, pero es algo tímido y reservado aunque algo me dice que él no es así en el fondo. Esa chica de allí es Alix kubdel una de las mejores deportistas del instituto es veloz, equilibrada y muy buena en el patinaje aunque su actitud a veces sea ruda es buena persona, su papa es un inventor muy conocido en el país. Bueno la siguiente chica es una muy inteligente, hermosa, capaz, curiosa, autentica ¿Quién crees que sea?-ella me miro divertida y claro que sabía que se refería a ella misma

-mmm ¿tal vez una chica llamada Alya cesares?-respondí

-pues sí, y bueno ya tu sabes más o menos como soy yo lo que faltaría seria decirte sobre mis padres.-asentí indicándole que prosiguiera-bien mi mama es una chef profesional del gran hotel "le Grand parís" el mejor de la cuidad. Bien creo que eso es todo-

-bueno gracias y…

-¡no espera!, olvide a dos personas lo siento-exclamo ella

-no te preocupes continua-

-bien ves esos dos asientos que están frente a nosotras-asentí a su pregunta-pues bien allí se sientan los dos chicos más populares del instituto. El primero es Nino lahiffe un chico alto, moreno, lindo, simpático, divertido y…

-y es obvio que te gusta- comente sonriéndole pícaramente –no te preocupes guardare tu secreto

-más te vale, bueno él es el segundo chico más popular sus padres son famosos directores de cine, a él le gusta mucho la música y las fiestas un chico normal y agradable-

-y es un mujeriego o algo por el estilo-pregunte

-pues el no pero su mejor amigo si lo es, lo que nos lleva al último estudiante Adrien agrester, él es el capitán del equipo de futbol americano, es muy bueno en los estudios y tiene un hermano menor llamado Plagg, Adrien es tan bueno jugando que lo apodaron chat noir-explico

-¿chat noir porque?-pregunte, además ese nombre se me hacía muy familiar y si mal no recuerdo es el nombre del hijo me mi diseñador favorito Gabriel agrester no era posible que valla a estudiar con el ¿o sí?

-pues en el antiguo Egipto avía un dios de la mala suerte llamado chat noir, él tenía el poder de darles mala suerte a sus enemigos, lo mismo ocurre con él ya que según "el provee mala suerte a sus contrincantes". Además de que es muy ágil tal y como un gato el cual era la apariencia de ese dios, pero no te dejes engañar Adrien es todo un playboy ha estado con más chicas que el número de células de su cuerpo, ah y también es modelo-

-oye de casualidad no es el hijo de Gabriel agrester ¿verdad?-

-pues técnicamente si-

-¡no lo puedo creer enserio!-eso era genial si me hacía amiga de él, quizás podría llegar a conocer a su padre ósea a mi mayor ídolo, en este momento me encontraba en el cielo pues era casi como un sueño

-lamento bajarte del cielo amiga, pero eso no pasara ya te lo dije es un playboy es casi igual que chloe así que no te hagas falsas ilusiones, le llueven tanto la fama como las chicas pero aquí entre las dos…" _él es el enemigo número uno de las mujeres"_ -eso ultimo lo susurro y claro que lo entendía a mí tampoco me agradan los playboys es mas todos me caían mal, aunque si debo de admitir que si me entristeció el hecho de que no conoceré a Gabriel agrester-lo siento amiga sé que su papa es tu ídolo-

\- no importa Alya de igual forma yo…- deje de hablar pues mi mirada se posó en tres personas que acababan de entrar al salón.

La primera una mujer de unos 25 años que vestía muy bien y traía un portafolios supongo que era la profesora, el segundo era un chico moreno, alto y usaba gafas ese debía de ser Nino y debo de decir que no era feo para nada Alya sí que sabía escogerlos bien y el tercero era ¡NO!, el no, no era posible porque él. Vi como él se volteo a mirarme y pude notar como una sonrisa juguetona apareció en su rostro no era buena señal, se sentó en su asiento que lastimosamente era justo frente a mí y como suponía se volteo y me miró fijamente

-me alegra volver a verte my lady-me dijo, yo solo me moría por dentro, él era el mismo chico con el que me avía topado esta mañana y que ahora sabía que era Adrien agrester, "esto debe ser una broma" estoy siento perseguida por un idiota

-idiota…

 **Bueno que tal les pareció hasta aquí llega este capítulo espero que le haya gustado. Quería decirles que tuve que colocar a los padres de todos con trabajos importantes por lo que quiero dejar en claro que en la serie no trabajan como los he colocado aquí. Bueno enserio espero que les haya gustado ya deben saber que voy a actualizar todos los viernes pero si por alguna razón me desocupo actualizo antes vale. Siempre eh querido hacer preguntas a mis lectores por lo que aquí van**

 **Preguntas:**

 **¿Porque su nombre de usuario?, el mío es D imperial Queen: d es la inicial de mi nombre e imperial Queen en español significa reina imperial y el de ustedes.**

 ***Nos vemos luego mis hermosas lectoras ***


	4. Chapter 4

***Es una promesa***

Estaba estupefacta, asustada, nerviosa, sentía tantas emociones que en si no las puedo describir. Yo solo quería que sonara la campana para salir corriendo del lugar, pero para mí _Mala Suerte_ , la clase apenas iniciaba. Vi como la profesora tomaba asiento en su escritorio sacando unos papeles, yo imaginaba que sería la lista de asistencia y así fue, ella comenzó a nombrar uno por uno a los estudiantes allí. Pero me paralice cuando ella dijo…

-señorita Marinette dupain-cheng podría levantarse y presentarse ante la clase por favor-no lo podía creer, de verdad tenía que levantarme y hacer eso y para el colmo avía dicho mi nombre. Si lo sé no es algo que mate a alguien, pero lo digo porque sentía la mirada de Adrien sobre mí, y claro como culparlo si hace apenas unas hora le dije que yo me llamaba bridgette. No tenía ganas de verlo pero para mí desgracia estaba sentado justo frente a mí, " _el destino es cruel_ ".

Me levante de mi asiento para hace lo mandado, y sentí como todas y cada una de las miradas se posaban en mí, eso era algo que no me gustaba pues a mí siempre me gusto mantener un perfil bajo nunca ser el centro de atención, pero presentarme no me va a matar.

-bueno días mi nombre es Marinette dupain-cheng y…me acaban de trasladar del instituto "the parís highschool" a este lugar debido a que obtuve una beca, pero creo que eso ya ustedes lo saben y bueno espero llevarme bien con todos aunque no creo que haya problemas con ello-deje de hablar y hubo un momento de silencio muy, MUY incómodo, hasta que todos empezaron a saludarme y a presentarse con un típico _"hola que tal, bienvenida, espero que seamos amigos etc."_ Bueno hubo excepciones pues dos chicas ni siguiera se limitaron a mirarme y si se lo preguntan, Adrien lo hacía pero de una manera picara eso me asusto quien sabe que estará pasando por su cabeza hormonal. Con todo y eso la clase inicio y transcurrió "casi normalmente", y si señores el casi era por Adrien quien cada cierto tiempo se volteaba a verme y el chico ni siguiera disimulaba pues Alya, Nino y otros en el salón se percataron de ello.

Luego de un rato mis oídos se llenaron del sonido más hermoso que hayan querido escuchar, "el timbre" que indicaba que era hora para almorzar. Guarde mis cosas rápidamente y espere a que Alya también guardaras las suyas, cuando término la tome de la muñeca y la saque corriendo de allí, corrí un rato hasta que pude notar que ya estábamos lo suficientemente lejos y pare. La mire y por su expresión note que me iba a preguntar TODO.

-¿Qué fue eso?, ¿Qué rayos te paso?, ¿Por qué Adrien te miraba de esa forma?... ¡NO¡ ¿ustedes están saliendo?-apenas si pude entender algo de lo que dijo, aun así que tenía que hacer mentirle o decirle la verdad. Por un lado si le mentía ella se enteraría tarde o temprano y luego no querría hablarme y eso no estaba en mis planes por lo que opte a decirle la verdad.

-bueno…esta mañana yo Salí a correr y sin darme cuenta llegue a lo que parecía una urbanización de gente rica ya que avían muchas mansiones…eran muy bonitas y me distraje con una en particular, la mire fijamente pero aún seguía corriendo por el lado que correspondía y sin darme cuenta alguien me empujo y quede bajo esa persona-pare de hablar unos segundo para mirar a Alya, la chica prestaba total a tención a lo que decía.

-y supongo que ese "alguien" era Adrien- comento ella

-pues supone bien –

-aun no lo entiendo del todo así que supongo que un te falta contar algo ¿no?- Alya reclino una ceja por lo que entendí que ella no sería una persona que se creyera lo primero que le digan, ella era muy lista.

-bueno si y al percatarme en la posición en la que estábamos lo empuje y lo insulte le dije que avía sido su culpa, lo cual es verdad y entonces él dice que fue mía, me enoje y estuve a punto decirme pero él me detuvo comenzó a coquetearme y de un momento a otro me pregunto mi nombre y…

-déjame adivinar, le dijiste un nombre falso puesto que pensaste que jamás lo volverías a ver en tu vida. Y seguramente después de haberle dicho tu "nombre" el siguió coqueteándote pero tú te fuiste de allí con la intención de no querer verlo nunca más – comento Alya

-¡wo!, alguna vez te han dicho que eres asombrosa. Como supiste todo eso-pregunte

-simplemente adivine-contesto encogiéndose de hombros, me miró fijamente y me sonrió-me alegra que me lo hayas contado Marinette

-bueno supuse que si quería ser tu amiga tenía que ser honesta contigo –respondí y sin darme de cuenta ella me abrazo y claro yo correspondí aquel abrazo.

-bien y ahora que vas a hacer con él, ya que tarde o temprano te tocara hablarle-comento Alya

-y quien dijo que iré hablarle-cuestione

-y quien dijo que sería voluntariamente. Créeme Adrien ya te hecho el ojo y no se detendrá fácilmente, él es muy codicioso y persistente vendrá por ti tarde o temprano, así que prepárate amiga esto apenas comienza –

-¿eh?-si no estaba nerviosa antes ahora lo estaba. Lo que quería decir Alya es que él me iba a acosar, pero saben que me vale un comino pues no me voy a dejar caer por un playboy eso no lo voy a permitir.- bien que venga lo estaré esperando

-así se habla amiga y yo te apoyare en todo-

-gracias Alya- sonreí –oye tu ¿me podrías dar un tour por el instituto? Es que ya sabes soy nueva y todo eso

-claro-contesto y ambas comenzamos a caminar por todo el lugar y debo de decir que el instituto era majestuoso pues tenía desde salas de música, tenía un escenario más de 3 bibliotecas y diferentes tipos de clubs escolares como periodismo, cocina, karate y otros que ni recuerdo.

Por un momento deje de pensar en Adrien y aunque sabía que él me buscaría no me moleste ni un poco pues mandaría a ese idiota a la mierda. Al sonar el timbre nos dirigimos a nuestra siguiente clase historia el cual quedaba en el segundo piso por lo que nuevamente tomamos en elevador, cuando se detuvo en el segundo piso caminamos por el pasillo y a los lejos pude divisar el salón pero lo que más divisaron mis ojos fue un chico rubio parado al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados y ya sabía que ese chico era Adrien, Alya y yo compartimos miradas dándonos a entender que me buscaba por lo que ella se adelantó y entro al salón, yo entendí que ella nos dejó un tiempo a solas para hablar aunque yo no quería eso y ella sabía perfectamente, seguí caminando y estuve a punto de entrar al salón pero tal y como yo me avía imaginado el coloco su brazo cruzando la puerta impidiéndome el paso. " _ya me lo esperaba"_

-tu y yo tenemos que hablar…my lady-fue tan seductor el tono de voz que uso que sentí que me ruborice levemente

-no tenemos nada de qué hablar…Adrien-me mostré indiferente al momento de hablar que ni yo misma me hablaría de nuevo

-pues déjame decirte bridgette…o lo siento Marinette que si tenemos que hablar, comenzando con el hecho de que me mentiste en cómo te llamabas-comentó el

-bueno para empezar no te lo dije porque eres un completo desconocido para mí y por qué tenía la esperanza de no volverte a ver-

-¿escuchaste eso?- dijo el

-no escuche nada ¿a qué te refieres?-pregunte

-al sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose –

-si serás idiota en verdad-

-my lady no tenías que ser tan dura, de igual forma me alegra a verte podido ver de nuevo, se me hizo más fácil encontrarte-eso ultimo me sorprendió _"se me hizo más fácil encontrarte"_ que acaso él me estaba buscando pero ¿Qué?

-¿a qué te refieres con encontrarme?-pregunte

-bueno cuando te fuiste llame a uno de mis contactos de agentes privados y le dije que buscaran a una chica llamada bridgette, pero como ahora ya te encontré no va a hacer necesario- comentó acercándose peligrosamente más a mi rostro

-eres un psicópata para que me buscabas si ni siguiera te conozco-

-lo sé por ese motivo exactamente te quería buscar para conocerte y…-lo interrumpí

-espera primero dime que es lo que quieres de mí, cual fue la verdadera razón por la cual hiciste eso- lo mire detenidamente su rostro juguetón desapareció mostrando ahora una seria como si pensara en si decírmelo o no, vi como suspiro bajando la mirada solo unos segundos

-bueno si tanto quieres saberlo my lady, pues fue para…

-lamento interrumpir su conversación jóvenes pero la clase tiene que comenzar a sí que les agradecería que pasaran por favor- ambos volteamos a dónde provenía la voz y vimos a un profesor parado frente a nosotros

-si claro-comente y pase al salón como si nunca hubiera ocurrido esa conversación.

Camine a mi asiento junto a Alya y le hice señas de que le contaría más tarde, vi como Adrien entraba al salón con su típica actitud dejando suspiros atrás de él _"en enserio que le ven a él"._ Cuando se sentó se volteo a verme y claro me giño un ojo por lo que me limite a ignóralo no quería tener que aguantar sus juegos.

-Alya por favor acompáñame si –suplique a Alya infantilmente causando risa de parte de ambas

-Marinette lo siento pero tendrás que ir a la biblioteca sola yo tengo algo importante que hacer –comentó ella. Pues verán hace unos minutos tuvimos nuestra última clase la cual era de geografía y el profesor nos mandó a hacer un ensayo con un libro que yo no tenía por lo que ahora tengo que ir a la biblioteca a buscar uno y ahora mi amiga no me quiere acompañar

-pero que cosa es más importante que acompañar a tu amiga a un lugar que no conoce-

-no te puedo decir es privado. Además no tienes que preocuparte solo sigue el mapa que te hice no te vas a perder-comentó ella señalando el papel que yo tenía en mis manos

-bien pero si te equivocas y me pierdo voy a perturbar tu conciencia esta noche-bromee y ambas reímos

-si como digas Marinette nos vemos- se despidió ella mientras se alejaba cada vez más dejándome sola frente al elevador.

Suspire y presione el botón y marque para ir al tercer piso, pues el edificio solo tenía 3 pisos más la azotea. Al abrirse las puestas entre a la biblioteca y busque entre los estantes el libro que necesitaba, cuando lo encontré me dispuse a hablar con la bibliotecaria para que lo sellará a mi nombre.

-hola quisiera llevarme este libro por favor-comente entregándole el libro

-con gusto cuál es su nombre-

-Marinette dupain-cheng-por un momento se quedó mirándome de reojo como si se sorprendiera pero ¿Por qué?-¿sucede algo?

-no, no pasa nada es que estoy sorprendida por fin veo a la chica de Adrien –comento, como es que dijo " _la chica de Adrien"_

 _-_ a que se refiere yo no soy nada de ese idiota-

-¿enserio?, bueno es que ahora todo el mundo habla de ti diciendo que eres la chica "plebeya" o diciendo cosas como que eres la chica de Adrien-

-enserio que interesante _-"voy a matar a ese idiota"_

-bueno de igual manera disculpa la confusión ya te sello el libro-

-bien-

-Oye pero te digo algo-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunte

-los dos harían muy bonita pareja, además yo conozco al chico y créeme nunca lo vi así- termino de decir, pero lo que dijo la verdad no me importaba yo lo odiaba a él y punto, de ninguna manera yo sería pareja de el

-gracias- cuando termino tome el libro y me acerque al elevador y entre al cabo de unos segundos estuvo a punto se serrarse pero una mano la detuvo y lo volvió a abrir, era Adrien quien acababa de entrar al elevador provocando que yo palideciera pues estar en un lugar cerrado con él no era bueno. Me miro unos segundos para luego darme la espalda, por un momento me alivie cosa que solo duro unos 3 segundos pues vi como el presionaba todos los botones del elevador lo que significaba que no se iba a detener en un par de minutos _"oh no_ ", acto seguido vi como él se quitaba la mochila y la dejo caer en el piso, para luego arrinconarme en una pared y tomar mis brazos y colocarlos sobre mi cabeza dejándome completamente inmóvil

-q-que estas ha-haciendo –sentí como tartamudee al decir cada palabra, pues nuestros rostros estaban cerca peligrosamente cerca –si te atreves a besarme te voy a dejar sin tu día del padre

-eso no lo dudo. Pero dime my lady acaso no te agrada-se acercó nuevamente más a mi rostro tanto que pude sentir su respiración mezclándose con la mía

-¿me vas a besar o que planeas?-deje los nervios a un lado ya no dejaría que mis nervios me controlen yo no soy así, el paro y se alejó un poco

-no aun no, voy a esperar un poco solo vine a decirte algo-

-es lo que me ibas a decir antes de que llegara el profesor-pregunte a lo que el asintió

-correcto my lady, veras la razón por la que te estaba buscando es porque quiero que seas mía entiendes, y no voy a descansar hasta que me pertenezcas…hay algo en ti que me es emocionante _-"quien se cree este imbécil, como que sea suya oh no lo voy a permitir_ "

-¿pertenecerte?, quien te crees tú idiota, yo no le pertenezco a nadie en especial a playboys como tú –

-eso lo veremos my lady. Como sabrás yo no soy una persona que se rinde fácilmente, no voy a descansar hasta que seas mi juguete persona ¿entiendes?-cuando termino de decir eso sentí como su agarre tomo más fuerza y acto seguido sentí como el lamia mi mejilla, intente soltarme de su agarre pero era inútil y sentí como el nuevamente lamio esta vez desde mi cuello hasta mi mejilla " _pervertido hormonal",_ al terminar soltó su agarre tomo su mochila y salió del elevador pues ya se avía abierto, yo también Salí pero me quede parada viendo como el caminaba hasta que se detuvo y volteo a verme

-vas a ser mi juguete…es una promesa- vi cómo se alejaba y se perdía en el pasillo mas no en mis pensamientos pues mi enojo y odio hacia el llegaron al tope, lo odiaba a nivel DIOS. Nunca pensé que al vivir aquí esto pasaría en mi vida, seguí caminando hasta la salida y pude visualizar a Tikki

-por qué tardaste tanto Marinette, te estuve esperando durante diez minutos- no respondí ante su pregunta es más ni siguiera la escuche bien, estaba tan sucumbida en ira que me es imposible escucharla con claridad, voltee a verla y note preocupación en su rostro- ¿te ocurrió algo?

-no me paso nada no te preocupes es solo…estrés solo eso-le sonreí fingidamente, no le diría la verdad " _oye hermanita un chico me acaba de prometer que sería su juguete que te parece",_ no ni en mis más locos sueños le diría algo como eso

-está bien, vámonos entonces-

-si-

El trayecto de regreso a casa fue callado, ninguna de las dos hablo y eso me parecía extraño pues Tikki no era de estar callada mucho tiempo algo debió de ocurrirle pero ¿Qué? Al llegar a casa encontramos a nuestros padres trabajando en la panadería cosa que ya imaginaba.

-ya llegaron como les fue hoy en su primer día, hicieron muchos amigos-pregunto mi mama dándonos a ambas un abrazo

Bueno a mí me fue súper bien todos en mi clase fueron muy atentos conmigo…bueno casi todos hay un niño estúpido que paso toda la clase molestándome-comento Tikki. Quede confusa un niño la molestaba eso era extraño ella no era de esas que permitían que la molestaran, quizás por eso estaba tan callada

-¿cómo que un niño que te molesta? –pregunto mi papa

-bueno no es nada serio, ya que lo ignore tal y como lo aria Marinette si alguien la molestara. Ah sí y el niño estúpido se llama Plagg agrester – explico. Y yo palidecí acaso dijo ¿agrester?, como era posible eso, si es verdad que Adrien tiene un hermano menor pero que estudiara justo con mi hermana ¡ _ya está esto es un maldición que tenemos las dos!_ , como era posible que ambas tuviéramos como compañeros de clase a los hermanos agrester

-qué casualidad yo también estudio con un estúpido agrester-murmure, claro no muy bien ya que todos escucharon

-no se preocupen pronto se llevaran bien…es solo cuestión de tiempo ya verán-comentó mi mama a lo que yo asentí " _si tan solo supieras mama"_

-¡bueno y que más hicieron deben contarnos todo!-grito papa a lo ambas asentimos.

*. * . * . *. *

Horas más tarde cuando terminamos de cenar subí a mi habitación pensando en todo lo que había sucedido el día de hoy para tratar de halla un explicación lógica a todo. Primero que nada ¿Por qué Adrien me quería?, o ¿Por qué yo, que tengo de especial?, ¿era coincidencia que Tikki estudiara con Plagg?, no lo sé no tenía ninguna respuesta a esas preguntas. Pero a lo que si tenía respuesta es que de ninguna forma permitiría que Adrien lograra su objetivo eso no pasara y si él no se rendirá entonces yo tampoco

-quieres guerra agrester bien, es lo que tendrás pero en esta guerra solo abra un ganador y esa seré yo…

 **Hola mis hermoso lectores aquí está el capítulo que tal les pareció, dejen sus opiniones o sugerencias en los review bienvenido todo tipo de comentario. También quería sugerirles un video muy adorable que vi en youtube y quisiera que lo vieran se llama. Minino Noir - Miraculous Ladybug (Fandub Latino Comic),**

 **Créanme cuando les digo que les hará morir de risa y quisiera que lo vieran y me digan que tal les pareció en los review, nos vemos el próximo viernes aunque estoy tratando te actualizar dos veces por semana aunque aún no es seguro, nos vemos luego mis hermosas lectoras**


	5. Chapter 5

***A los gatos les gusta jugar***

Varios días después del incidente que tuve con Adrien en el elevador, ya me avía acostumbrado a mi rutina nueva y claro supongo que Tikki también puesto que ya se le veía mejor con respecto a lo de ese tal Plagg. En cambio yo aunque ya me acostumbre a esto que es mi nueva vida, no me he acostumbrado del todo, no corrijo, no me he acostumbrado para nada a los comentarios del muy idiota de Adrien, estos cada vez eran peor y para el colmo el muy infeliz ni siguiera disimulaba por lo que Alya me interrogaba acerca del tema y se han comenzado a rumorar por el instituto que él y yo tenemos una relación o algo así la verdad que es muy poco presto atención a esas cosas, y aunque yo intentara ignorarlo no podía del todo ya que de alguna u otra manera él se las arreglaba para quedar frente a mí. Aunque a mi hermana tampoco le iba mejor ya que al parecer ella también tenía sus problemas con Plagg claro no tanto como yo pero el chico ya la estaba sacando de quicio.

Pero a pesar de todo eso, ha habido momentos memorables en el instituto y ya lo conocía perfecto de pies a cabeza por lo que ahora ya no necesitaba de un mapa o cualquier otra indicación que Alya o el director puedan darme. Mi relación con mis compañeros también es muy buena todos me aceptaron bien algunos más que otros, no voy a mentir a veces las subnormales de chloe y Sabrina me decían alguno que otro comentario, más que nada _un "aléjate de mí Adrien plebeya"_ o _"Adrien es mío panadera voy a hacer que te expulsen",_ si más que nada todo tenía que ver con él, ella de verdad que tenía sus problemas.

Hoy era viernes, lo que significaba que ya se acercaba el fin de semana y con eso la primera gran fiesta del año y claro todos en el instituto estaban invitados pero adivinen que, yo no iré ¿la razón? Pues adivinen quien será el anfitrión, así es nada más y nada menos que el capitán del equipo de futbol americano Adrien agrester y aun así mi amiga Alya no entiende la razón por la que no quiero ir

-¡por favor! ¡Marinette tienes que ir, sin ti no será lo mismo!- grito mi amiga Alya quien caminaba junto a mí y que también me ha estado rogando desde esta mañana

-ya te lo dije no iré a esa fiesta-

-¿pero que puedo hacer para convencerte?, ¡ya se te hare la tarea por una semana!-propuso ella

-primero mis notas son más altas que las tuyas y segundo no creo que haya algo que puedas hacer, además tu sabes perfectamente la razón por la cual no quiero ir-seguí caminando en dirección a la cafetería, tenía antojo de comer galletas de avena

-si lo sé perfectamente, pero aun así quisiera que me ayudaras a planificar una entrevista con algunos estudiantes de nuevo ingreso que seguramente iran-comento ella, pero yo la ignore completamente-¿dime cuando fue la última vez que fuiste a una fiesta?

-la última a la que fui, fue al cumpleaños de Félix como hace 8 meses más o menos-comente comiéndome una galleta

-¿Qué? ¡Debes de estas bromeando! 8 meses eso es demasiado tiempo ¿Qué tu nunca vas a fiestas o qué?-la mire de reojo para luego voltearme y mirar la mesa

-pues la verdad es que si me invitan pero por alguna razón nunca voy. Además dime una razón por la cual debería de ir, si la encuentras en los próximos minutos mientras termino mis galletas probablemente iré, pero si no lo encuentras tu no vas a insistir mas ¿de acuerdo?-le propuse a Alya cosa que ella asintió.

 **Pov Alya**

Ahora el problema es cual sería una ventaja o razón de que Marinette valla a la fiesta y para sinceros no habían muchas que digamos, es más ni se me ocurría ninguna pero no quería ir sola y de por sí que la casa de Adrien era inmensa la necesitaba, necesitaba su ayuda y si para ello necesitaba una razón la encontraría a como dé lugar. ¿Qué le gusta a Marinette?, comer, dormir, estudiar, Félix, diseñar…!eso es diseñar!

-¡lo tengo!-grite sobresaltándola un poco lo que hizo que me mirara mal

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto

-como que ¿Qué cosa?, ya tengo una buena razón para que vayas a la fiesta-

-ah…eso pensé que era algo importante, y bien ¿Cuál es una buena razón?-

-bueno a ti te gusta mucho diseñar ¿verdad?-

-si ¿Por qué?-

-¿y quién es tu mayor ídolo de la moda?-

-pues Gabriel agrester quien más-

-¡exacto!, ¿y quiénes son sus hijos?-Marinette me vio de muy mala manera pues ya seguro se imaginaba por donde quería ir

-llega al punto-

-bueno, que tal si después de ayudarme a buscar y preparar una entrevista con los estudiantes nuevos. Yo te ayudo a buscar a tu mayor ídolo Gabriel agrester, después de todo la fiesta es en su casa – Marinette me vio crédula como si eso no fuera posible, pero la verdad es que si como dije es su casa.

-bien supongo que iré-dijo ella, y yo sonreí victoriosa

-bien ¿y entonces?-

-entonces ¿Qué?-

\- ¿qué vas a usar en la fiesta?-pregunte

-a lo mejor el conjunto nuevo que estoy diseñando. Después de todo, la fiesta es mañana por lo que tendré suficiente tiempo para terminarlo por lo que no me preocupo-respondió

-ya quiero verlo tus diseños son geniales-

-gracias Alya- comento ella dedicándome una sonrisa. ¡Espera! Acabo de recordar algo sumamente importante

-¡Marinette! ¿Tú sabes dónde queda la casa de Adrien?-

-mmm no la verdad es que no sé dónde vive ¿Por qué?-

-¡como que por que!, como suponías ir tu a la fiesta sin siguiera saber dónde queda mujer-grite histérica, pues por poco Marinette me engaña, la vi y tenía una mirada divertida " _valla que es buena"_

-pues supuse que tú me ibas a buscar a mi casa para irnos juntas-justifico ella

-bien te iré a buscar a tu casa mañana a las 06:00 pm, más te vale estar lista a tiempo si no te la veras conmigo, perturbe en tu conciencia-

-estaré a tiempo no te preocupes, y eso de perturbar en mi conciencia ya hay alguien en ese puesto a sí que… no importaba-

-y supongo que ese alguien es Adrien ¿no?-

-algo pero no le tomo mucha importancia tanto en mi mente como en la vida real- Marinette se quedó mirando un punto fijo en la mesa un rato supuse que pensando pero para mí era algo preocupante, ella me agradaba y mucho pero no sabía en cómo se sentía sobre todo como se sentía acerca de Adrien. Mas sus pensamientos y los míos fueron interrumpidos al escuchar el sonido del timbre por lo que nos fuimos de allí.

Pov Marinette

Luego de que terminaran las clases volví a mi casa para terminar el conjunto que ahora yo usaría mañana en la noche, en la fiesta a la cual yo no quería ir, y que ahora iré. Alya me acompaño hasta mi casa en la tarde a pedirles permiso a mi padres, y yo bueno tenía la esperanza de que ellos dijeran que no, pero no fue así, es más dijeron que estaba bien y que si quería podía quedarme en la casa de Alya hasta mañana.

Justo cuando quiero que sean padres responsables y me digan que no, se convierten en padres totalmente despreocupados. Pero ya realmente no importaba con el permiso y todo arreglado iría a esa fiesta si o si, por lo que ahora mi "objetivo principal" era terminar esto que estoy haciendo ahora.

-supe que iras a la fiesta de mañana- escuche detrás de mí, por lo que me voltee y vi a Tikki entrando a mi habitación y sentándose junto a mi

-si ¿Cuál es el problema?-

-¿estas segura de querer ir?-

-no la verdad es que no estoy segura de querer ir-

-¿y entonces por qué vas?

-pues porque Alya me lo pidió, además hay un breve posibilidad de que Gabriel agrester esté presente en esa casa, después de todo él vive allí-

-¡el padre de Plagg! ¿Es enserio?, ¿quieres conocer al padre de ese subnormal?-exclamo ella, a lo que di una pequeña carcajada

-aunque sus hijos sean unos idiotas sin remedio, él es uno de los diseñadores más grande de todo parís-hice una pequeña pausa para verla de frente-esa es la razón por la que voy. ¿Y tú por que no vas?, según se, la invitación es libre, por lo que cualquiera puede ir, seguramente tus amigos irán ¿no?-

-probablemente vallan, pero yo no quiero tener que ver a Plagg. Prefiero mil veces quedarme aquí, que en su casa-suspiro-además mañana es noche de juegos y jugaremos twister

-¡enserio! ¿Creí que tocaba jugar Monopoli?-

-papá cambio de opinión en el último momento y ya no se jugara. Pero no desvíes el tema quieres- hubo un silencio largo e incómodo entre ambas, lo cual no era bueno y normal, en qué sentido lo digo, pues verán cuando Tikki se queda callada mucho tiempo, es porque quiere saber algo mas no quiere preguntar a menos que tú le digas

-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?-dije de repente

-¿es cierto que tú y Adrien salen juntos?-abrí mis ojos como platos, como que si yo solía con él, en que mente cabe eso

-¡¿estas drogada o te volviste loca?! ¿Cómo piensas que voy a salir con él?- grite eufórica

-es que oí unos rumores en el instituto, que según ustedes dos salían juntos-

-¿Qué? ¿Debes estar bromeando verdad? ¿Unos rumores?-voltee mi mirada para ver la pared de mi habitación, luego de unos segundos volví mi vista a ella- ¿si sabes que no debes tomarle importancia?

-lo sé es que…por un momento pensé que era verdad como todos lo dicen yo…-

-no creas todo lo que oyes Tikki. Primero debes preguntármelo a mí. Pero no le tomare importancia ¿sabes porque?-

-no ¿Por qué?-

-digamos que cuando encuentre al culpable de difundir ese rumor…!lo mandaré al infierno!-dije con vos macabra, lo que ocasiono que las dos comenzáramos a reír-además yo sé que esos rumores, son falsos, y hasta que no se demuestre que es verdad solo serán eso, rumores-

-tienes razón, lo siento no debí dudar de que eran mentiras-

-no te preocupes, así como te sucedió a ti lo pudo haber pensado cualquiera – Tikki asintió dedicando una de esas sonrisas que me gustaban. Aunque esos rumores no me importaban nada, yo quería saber quién los había comenzado a difundir para así darle lo que se merecía.-bien ya termine la blusa ahora solo falta la falda-comente mientras sostenía la prensa en mis manos y la guardaba en un cajón, cuando recordé algo – ¿Tikki enserio mañana tenemos que ir a la peluquería?

-si tenemos que ir, porque yo tengo que cortarme las puntas de mi hermoso y brillante cabello, mientras que ¡tú!, tiene que hacer algo con el tuyo. No creas que te dejare ir a una fiesta con tus coletas – dijo ella haciendo un pequeño énfasis cuando se refería a mí, aunque me sentí algo insultada ¿que tenía mi peinado?

-¿Qué tienen de malo mis coletas?- cuestione

-nada pero te vendría bien un cambio de look-

-¿enserio?-conteste irónicamente

-si enserio, créeme Marinette nadie repito ¡nadie! Es mejor que yo para verse bien en maquillaje y peinado para una fiesta – reí ante eso último ya que era verdad, Tikki tenía un don para ese tipo de cosas

-qué bueno que te tengo-

-si lo sé, y aunque te quieras negar ahora de querer ir, no puedes ya que papá ya lo pago-

-genial- comente rodando los ojos

-por cierto mañana tenemos que estar allí a las 09:30 am, así que te recomiendo que te vayas a dormir ¡ya!-

Rodé nuevamente los ojos para después levantarme y acostarme a mi cama, ya que si no lo hacia ella se pondría muy fastidiosa y yo no tenía paciencia para aguantarla hasta tarde. Cuando me acosté por completo me quede mirando al techo como si fuera algo interesante que ver, " _que gran pesadilla me espera mañana",_ fue el último pensamiento que tuve esa noche antes de entregarme completamente a los brazos de Morfeo y quedar profundamente dormida.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

 _Camine tomada del brazo por alguien, cuando me voltee vi a mi padre quien me dedicaba una hermosa sonrisa, cuando lo mire mejor note que estaba vestido elegantemente con un esmoquin y valla que se veía bien cabe decir. ¡Espera! Que hacia mi padre vestido así y que hacia llevándome del brazo, ¿A dónde nos dirigíamos? cuando me mire a mí misma yo ¡estaba vestida de blanco!, y no cualquier prenda si no que yo estaba vestida de novia ¿pero qué ocurre? Para el colmo no podía ver bien, si podía distinguir varias cosas pero la gente no muy bien algunos si y otros no tanto._

 _Voltee hacia los lados y pude notar que caminábamos hacia un altar, ¡yo me estaba casando! Pero, ¿con quién? ¿Con Félix quizás? Vi a varios de mis viejos amigos y familiares e incluso Alya y Nino también estaban pero, en ningún lado veía señales de Adrien, seguramente no lo invite gracias a dios, yo podía distinguir a una que otra persona mas no a todas y todo por el velo. Cuando ya casi llegábamos mire la primera fila y me sorprendí al ver a mi diseñador favorito entre la gente, a ¡Gabriel agrester! ¿Qué hacia el aquí? Esto no es normal, esto no es para nada normal. Me asuste más cuando vi entre la gente a ¡Félix!, él estaba en los asientos de la primera fila, yo no me estaba casando con el cosa que me desamino, pero entonces ¿con quién?_

 _Cuando llegamos al altar mi padre le dijo a la persona a mi lado "cuídala bien", voltee para mirar a la persona con la que según yo me estaba casando, más fue en vano ya que no lo podía distinguir bien "estúpido velo"_

 _-señorita por favor mire hacia adelante-escuche decir al padre por lo que hice caso_

 _-¿eh?-fue lo que mis labios lograron decir, es más estaba tan petrificada que no note cuando yo dijeron "traigan los anillos"_

 _Cuando me percate mi hermana Tikki o lo que pude distinguir de ella, trajo los anillos posándolos frente a nosotros_

 _-usted señor, acepta a esta mujer para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe- escuche decir al padre_

 _-acepto- dijo la persona a mi lado ¿Quién era?_

 _-y usted señorita, acepta a este hombre para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la pobreza y la riqueza hasta que la muerte los separe- escuche que me preguntaban, mas no sabía que contestar ya que no sabía con quién rayos me estaba casando ¿debía salir corriendo y dejarlo en el altar?, no eso sería demasiado cruel ¿entonces qué? ¿Debía decir que sí o no? Note como la persona a mi lado se inclinaba hacia a mí y me susurraba algo_

 _-ahora debes decir acepto-_

 _-¿acepto?-repetí, más al notar lo que había dicho, maldije en mi mente ¡avía aceptado dije que sí! No puede ser_

 _-bien ahora los declaro marido y mujer, ya puede besar a la novia- no sé como pero cuando me di de cuenta ya estábamos frente a frente, y poco a poco él fue levantando el velo por lo que sentía curiosidad cada vez más. Desee no haber aceptado, ya que al quitarme el velo completamente lo vi, lo vi a él ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué?, frente a mi estaba Adrien ¡Adrien! ¡Me había casado con Adrien! El me sonrió con su típica sonrisa juguetona y viéndome con esos ojos de deseo. Poco a poco se fue acercando a mí hasta quedar a solo unos escasos centímetros_

 _-me alegro que hayas dado el sí my lady-_

 _Sentí como una corriente recorría mi columna vertebral, y más cuando el unió nuestros labios en un beso el cual no sé por qué correspondí ¿Qué ocurría conmigo? Escuche como todos en el lugar gritaban y aplaudían, gritando un "felicidades" mientras que otros "les deseo lo mejor", cuando el deshizo el beso me miró fijamente y yo como una tonta petrificada también lo hacia_

 _-¿eh?-_

 _-¿te deje sin habla my lady?- el me sonrió juguetonamente tal y como un gato, es más él le ganaba al gato Cheshire_

 _-yo…-_

 _-sshh no digas nada- el posiciono un dedo sobre mis labios silenciándome completamente- ahora te deje sin habla, pero dentro de unas horas hare que grites tanto que te quedaras si voz- abrí mis ojos como platos que acaba de decir eso yo no podía más yo…_

 _-aaaaahhhhh…_

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Desperté con mi respiración agitada, sentía que mi corazón se saldría del pecho, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría ¿Por qué había soñado eso?, no lo entendía pero estaba tan alterada que note que también estaba sudando

 _-que paseadilla tan…real. Que horrible_ \- susurre para mí misma

-¡Marinette estas bien!-escuche que mi hermana me gritaba desde la planta de abajo, supuse que no solo había gritado en mi sueño si no que en la vida real

-¡si estoy bien, solo me caí!-

-¡está bien apresúrate o llegaremos tarde! –

-¡está bien! – suspire relajándome un poco, decidí dejar de pensar en el sueño "pesadilla" y concentrarme en lo que haría hoy. Me duche, me cambie, no desayune pues no tenía apetito y Tikki y yo nos marchamos directo a la peluquería, y por primera vez en mi vida esperaba que allí me ayudaran a relajarme

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Horas después de haber ido al salón o como sea llegamos 5 horas después, lo que me dejaba solo 4 para poder terminar mi conjunto, por lo que apenas pise la pendería subí corriendo hasta llegar a mi habitación e inmediatamente me puse a terminar de confeccionar la falda. No me iba a detener hasta terminarla ya que si no lo hacia Alya me mataría y eso no lo dudaba.

05:50 pm

10 minutos antes de las 06:00 pm, logre terminar todo e incluso ya me encontraba lista. A decir verdad me encontraba muy bien, y no era por alardear ni nada, mi ropa consistía de una falda color rosa, una camisa de tirantes blanca con un estampado de una huella de gato verde, una chaqueta de color negro, que hacían juego con las botas y claro mi bolso de lado que nunca faltaba. Mi peinado consistía en una trenza estilo cascada que caía por mi cabello suelto que me llegaba poco más debajo de mis hombros y una pequeña parte de mi pollina que cubría una pequeña parte de mi rostro.

Baje a la sala en donde mi familia se encontraba jugando twister algo realmente traumante por lo que simule no ver ¡eso!, me despedí y me dispuse a esperar a Alya frente a la panadería.

05:59 pm

Vi como una ¿limusina?, se estacionaba frente a mí y de ella salió una entusiasmada Alya quien vestía una camisa con estampado animal print, un short Jeans y unos tenis negros.

-¡wow! Marinette te ves estupenda, no puedo creer que eso lo diseñaras tú- camino hasta quedar frente a mí –tienes mucho talento

-gracias Alya pero ¿Por qué una limusina? Creí que iríamos en algo menos llamativo-

-lose, pero si no vamos en esto el guardia no va a creer que vamos al instituto the parís dauphine-explico

-tienes razón…espera ¿guardia? Yo creí que aaahhh- fue interrumpida no porque ella hablara si no que fui empujada dentro del vehículo. Cuando me reincorpore Alya estaba junto a mí dedicándome una sonrisa burlona

-diríjase a la mansión agrester- comento Alya al chofer

-como usted diga señorita –

Cuando estuve totalmente sentada vi como alya sacaba su Tablet, supongo que para darme algún tipo de información acerca de los estudiantes que teníamos que buscar hoy

-y bien ¿a quienes hay que buscar?-

-¿eh? ¿A qué te refieres?-

-me refiero a los chicos de nuevo ingreso que registraras en tu sistema- comente

-¡ah! Eso, solo son 4 chicos y si nos dividimos será mucho más fácil de buscarlos, ten toma esto- Alya me extendió unos papeles, en ellos estaban las fotos de dos chicos muy guapos a decir verdad.

-¿y que se supone que les diga cuando los encuentre?-suspire - además ¿Por qué hay que dividirnos?

-bueno la casa de Adrien es enorme, además de que hay una fiesta es obvio que va a ver mucha gente y si permanecemos juntas nos tardaremos más en encontrarlos. Y para serte franca mientras más rápido terminemos mejor- comento ella guardando algo en la parte de atrás. Aunque debo de admitir que ella tenía un buen punto, mientras más rápido terminemos, mas rápido buscaríamos a Gabriel agrester.

-entiendo-

Alrededor de unos 10 minutos llegamos a una residencia lujosa, en donde se encontraban todo tipo de mansiones, la cual me era muy familiar. " _claro este fue el lugar al que vine mi primer día aquí",_ valla que de noche era mucho más hermoso el lugar. Sin percatarme estábamos subiendo una especie de colina y al cabo de unos minutos este se estaciono frente a una enorme mansión. Cuando me baje abrí mis ojos como platos, aquella mansión era la misma que yo vi aquel día, la misma que me quede mirando antes de chocar con Adrien _. "que cliché o mejor dicho coincidencia"_. Seguramente me quede viendo el lugar un largo rato ya que Alya me estaba gritando muy fuerte cerca de mi oído

-¡Marinette!- grito Alya

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué te quedas mirando tanto la mansión?, sé que es enorme pero tampoco es para que te le quedes viendo por horas-

-lo siento, es que, este es la misma mansión que vi mi primer día aquí y no imagine que este fuera la casa de Adrien-

-¿la mansión con la que distrajiste cuando chocaste con Adrien? –Asentí ante su pregunta- bueno ahora podrás conocerla por dentro

-caminamos un par de metros hasta llegar a la entrada y frente a esta estaba un hombre debo de admitir, bastante alto e intimidante, supuse que era el guardia de seguridad o algo así, pero lo que si sabía era que su apariencia sin duda alguna petrificaba a cualquiera

-¿sus nombres? pregunto al mismo tiempo que sacaba una libreta. Me acerque un poco a Alya

- _creí que cualquiera podía entra ¿Por qué quiere nuestros nombres?- susurre_

- _descuida, esto es solo para llevar un registro siempre ocurre-_

-mi nombre es Alya cesares-

-y yo…soy Marinette dupain-cheng –

Él se nos quedó mirando unos segundos, en especial a mí y no sé por qué pero era incómodo. Al cabo de unos segundos nos dio paso para entrar, antes de caminar mire una placa que tenía su pecho que decía "Morris", seguramente así se llamaba. Cuando entre junto con Alya voltee hacia atrás y note que el saco su teléfono e hizo una llamada, no sé a quién ni por qué lo hacía, pero no era mi asunto por lo que seguí caminando.

 **Pov "desconocido"**

Estaba en mi habitación mirando por la ventana, no estaba solo a mi lado se encontraba mi mejor amigo quien preparaba unas mezclas para la fiesta. Estaba sumergido en mis pensamientos cuando siento que mi teléfono suena, por lo que me apresure a contestar vi que el que llamaba era Morris el guardia de seguridad

-diga ¿Qué ocurre?- conteste

-señor acaba de ingresar a la fiesta, una chica con la misma descripción que usted me dio, su nombre es Marinette dupain-cheng- sonreí de medio lado al escuchar eso, por que como dicen por allí era como música para mis oídos

-gracias, buen trabajo hablare con mi padre para que te dé un aumento –dicho eso colgué la llamada y mire a mi amigo quien también había escuchado

-si vino ¿verdad?-

-si-

-¿y que planeas hacer chat noir?-

-¿a los gatos les gusta jugar verdad?, bueno este que tienes al frente acaba de encontrar a su juguete-

 **Hola como están mis hermosos lectores, espero que bien y bueno me quiero disculpar por actualizar tarde espero que perdonen eso, espero que le haya gustado el capítulo, dejen sus review todo tipo de sugerencia es bienvenida y sin más nada los veo luego mis hermosos lectores**


	6. Chapter 6

***hasta que te equivoques, este gato perderá sus nueve vidas***

Sonido envolvente, dj, luces neón, pista de patinaje e incluso una piscina, " _valla que los ricos hacen sus fiestas a lo grande",_ ellos me hacen ver de otra manera la frase "hazlo a lo grande o mejor no lo hagas". Moverse era algo difícil ya que con tanta gente era casi imposible pasar por en medio, y hablar o realizar una llamada tampoco era algo que yo encontrara fácil, lo digo en el sentido que la música que debo de admitir que era muy buena, apenas si escuchaba mis pensamientos el sonido era tan alto que incluso considere hablar entre señas con Alya.

Caminamos adentro de la mansión un lugar un poco más calmado, ya que el sonido no era tan fuerte y podríamos hablar con más, digamos "tranquilidad". Caminamos hasta llegar a lo que parecía el living o la sala, y tomamos asientos en uno de los muebles.

-es una locura allá afuera ¿no lo crees Alya?-comente

-y no has visto nada aún créeme-dijo ella sacando su Tablet

-y bien ¿Qué hacemos ahora?-

-como que ¿Qué hacemos?, debemos dividirnos y encontrar a esos chico-

-¿estas bromeando verdad?, ¡encontrar a alguien allá afuera es como intentar encontrar una aguja en un pajar!-exclame señalando la puerta de entrada

-por esa misma razón hay que dividirnos, será un poco más fácil así y no te preocupes si no los encuentras envíame un mensaje para reunirnos aquí mismo ¿te parece?-

-bien- murmure haciendo una mueca, y no me percate del todo pero supuse que en esos momentos yo parecía una niña pequeña a la cual le habían negado un helado

-escucha Marinette, cuando encuentres a esos chicos les dices que yo quiero entrevistarlos y si dicen que sí, diles que los veré el lunes en la biblioteca o pídeles su número de teléfono para poder contactarme-

-entiendo pero, ¿y si dicen que no? ¿Qué hago?-

-bueno…simplemente déjalo así y busca al siguiente chico. Y cuando termines envíame un mensaje y espérame justo en este lugar-

-ok- me levante del sofá y camine hasta la puerta de salida, lo último que escuche de mi amiga fue un grito diciéndome " _cuidado con los predadores felinos halla afuera",_ supe inmediatamente a quien se refería, es irónico, todos tenemos a esa amiga que siempre nos recuerda a esa persona que tanto adiamos una y otra vez, pero ya realmente no importaba, debía de concentrarme en terminar esto lo más rápido posible para irme de aquí.

Camine entre la multitud con un poco de dificultad, ya que por decirlo de una forma, la gente que supuestamente bailaba no me dejaba pasar, por lo que tenía que empujarlas para poder seguir mi camino. " _cuanta gente hay aquí, ¿Cómo se supone que voy a encontrar a esos chicos?,_ mire una vez más las hojas que tenía en mi mano viendo a aquello chicos que tenía que encontrar para poder hallar alguna pista o algo que me ayude a encontrarlos, cosa que fue en vano. Alce mi mirada y vi que la pista de patinaje era un punto alto, por lo que tendría mejor visión de toda la fiesta y con ello, mejor visión de las personas por lo que inmediatamente me dirigí allí.

Cuando estuve en la parte más alta, vi como algunos chicos se deslizaban por la rampa realizando todo tipo de acrobacias y movimientos. A lo lejos pude visualizar a uno de los dos chicos que estaba buscando, para ser específicos uno alto de cabello castaño con ojos azules quien parecía ser un patinador o algo por el estilo tenia pinta de ser alguien sumamente atlético, sin perder tiempo me dirigí a donde este se encontraba.

-hola, de casualidad ¿tú eres Claude le Blanc? –

-SI ¿Qué se te ofrece?-el pareció mirarme unos segundo, estudiándome con la mirada- ¿no te conozco cierto?

-acertaste no nos conocemos pero, me preguntaba ¿si tu pudieras aceptar a ser entrevistado por mi amiga Alya césares?-

-¿entrevistado?, cariño si no te diste cuenta yo no soy ninguna persona en especial-

-lo sé pero mi amiga tiene un registro de cada estudiante del instituto y como tú eres de nuevo ingreso ella quiere añadirte a su sistema- el parecía reflexionar un poco, su mirada era neutra mirándome fijamente a los ojos y a decir verdad eso intimidaría a cualquiera pero, ese no era mi caso de alguna u otra forma su mirada penetrante no me asustaba en lo absoluto. -¿entonces? ¿Aceptas o no?

-de acuerdo, acepto pero ¿Cuándo exactamente tengo que ver a tu amiga? – su expresión cambio a una juguetona

-el lunes en la biblioteca, luego del almuerzo-

-bien la veré allí, le dices que estaré sentado en una de las sillas del fondo- asentí

-bien, adiós- me despedí y baje de la rampa

Un listo falta otro pero _¿Dónde podría estar?_ Mire en todas las direcciones y no vi ningún rastro de aquel chico, quizás debería intentar preguntarle a alguien, quien sabe quizás alguien lo conozca y me de alguna información importante. Justo frente a mi estaba un chico de espalda de cabello negro como la noche, _¿debería preguntarle a el?_ No le vi nada malo por lo que decidí preguntarle.

-hola, disculpa que te interrumpa pero de casualidad ¿conoces a este chico?- lentamente el volteo hasta quedar frente a mí, mi mirada se posó en sus ojos verdes esmeraldas, esos ojos maliciosos que me perturbaban incluso en mis sueños, esos ojos que solo podían recordarme a ese pervertido acosador, pero el parecido era increíble era como…una versión más pequeña de él.

-¿Adrien?- dije de repente como si fuera una pregunta, pero claramente no era el ¿o sí? El pareció verme divertido eso es extraño, ¿era él?

-no soy Adrien, soy su hermano menor Plagg – quede impactada, este chico que tenía frente a mí, era el chico que molestaba a mi hermana Tikki " _ya entiendo por qué lo odia tanto, es igual a el"_

-así que tú eres Plagg, el chico que siempre molesta a mi hermanita Tikki- intente sonar firme pero…no funciono

-ah, así que tú debes ser la famosa Marinette dupain-cheng de la que tanto he escuchado, por fin puedo conocerte en persona-

-¿has escuchado de mí?-

-¡pues claro que sí! Mi hermano siempre me cuenta las fantasías sexuales y heroicas que tiene contigo, además de que se habla mucho de ti en el instituto, como no sabría quién eres- no me sorprendió en lo absoluto que el instituto hablara de mi pero…!espera! ¡Fantasías sexuales y heroicas! ¡Es enserio! ¿Cómo él le contaba ese tipo de cosas a su hermano menor?

-ese idiota me las va a pagar-

-¡no le digas idiota a mi hermano! –

-¡tú no eres nadie para decirme eso mocoso! –Grite enojada- ¡si tú eres uno que molesta e insulta a mi hermana constantemente!

-bueno en lo mío es un caso diferente- note como sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente pero ¿Por qué?, y ¿Por qué su caso era diferente? ¿Que era diferente?

-da igual creo que me voy-

-¡espera!- escuche que grito, me volta nuevamente hacia el

-¿Qué?- conteste secamente

-yo no tengo nada contra ti quiero que sepas eso-

-que bien adiós-

-¡no espera aún tengo que decirte otra cosa! – lo mire nuevamente curioso, ¿por qué tanto empeño para decirme algo?

-¿Qué cosa?- el volteo a todos lados como si se asegurara de que alguien no nos escuchara _"eso era sospechoso"_ –te daré un consejo importante ¿de acuerdo? Escucha- yo sentí y preste atención, esto parecía importante- mi hermano puede llegar a ser tonto a veces pero es muy astuto y habilidoso como un gato, así que ten cuidado con él, especialmente en tus acciones cuida bien no equivocarte en las cosas que haces estos podrían definir tu final de cierto modo, con el me refiero-

-¿Qué clase de consejo es ese?- estaba más que confundida ¿a qué se refería con eso, no entiendo? ¿Acciones?

-decírtelo no es simple, prometí no decir nada pero…de verdad tienes que cuidarte, ya que tú eres la presa que tiene en la mira- hubo un silencio incomodo entre los dos _. ¿Por qué los chicos eran tan complicados?_

-quisiera decir que te entendí pero…te estaría mintiendo. Por lo que ya me voy- di media vuelta y camine a la primera dirección que vi, no me interesaba seguir escuchándolo

-¡dale mis saludos a Tikki!- pare en seco unos segundo, ¿él dijo dale mis saludos a Tikki? Eso es extraño incluso para los agrester

Camine hasta quedar frente a lo que parecía la mesa de aperitivos, cabe decir que se veían sumamente deliciosos y claro no pude evitar probar uno pero ¿Cuál de tantos?, opte por tomar un camarón con salsa

-¡esto esta delicioso! –exclame y no paso más de 4 segundos antes de volver a comer otro camarón es que ¡oh por dios sabia tan bien! comencé a comer como desquiciada un camarón tras otro, era un ciclo que creí que nuca acabaría hasta que…pare en seco mi estómago no resistiría más, y cada vez sentía como algo trataba de subir por mi garganta _"oh no"_

-creo que voy a…

Sin darme cuenta Salí corriendo directamente adentro de la mansión, necesitaba un baño si o si, mi estómago no resistiría mucho tiempo y vomitar frente a todos no era para nada una opción. Como pude me abrí paso entre la multitud y al cabo de unos interminables e insoportables minutos llegue a la puerta del baño, solo para encontrarme con la más grande fila que haya visto _"por dios ni los juegos de atracción en las ferias tiene filas así"_ ¿Qué hago ahora? No vomitaría aquí necesitaba ir a algún lugar. En eso sentí como alguien posaba una mano sobre mi hombro, por lo que me voltee y vi a Nino sonriéndome, _"gracias a dios él debe saber dónde queda un baño"_ después de todo su mejor amigo vive aquí.

-¿te sientes bien Marinette?, estas algo pálida- pregunto él y note como una mirada de preocupación se formaba en su rostro, agradecí eso

-creo que voy a vomitar- dije como pude ya que si abría la boca, lo más probable es que vomitara sobre el

-bien si ese es el caso hay otro baño en la segunda planta si quiere te digo donde esta- inmediatamente asentí obviamente si quería ir- ok ve a la segunda planta al final del pasillo, dobla a la derecha en la puerta principal ve allí – explicó el señalando las escaleras

-g-gracias N-Nino- agradecí o intente agradecer, pero el entendió el mensaje. De inmediato Salí corriendo a la segunda planta hasta llegar al final del pasillo ¿Dónde se suponía que tenía que cruzar a la izquierda o la derecha?

" _vamos Marinette piensa donde te dijo Nino que era"_ si me quedaba allí vomitaría hay mismo por lo que tuve que elegir, y gire a la izquierda, corrí hasta detenerme en la puerta principal aunque para mi opinión era algo grande para tratarse de un baño, pero luego recordé " _estoy en una gran mansión lujosa"_ entre y note que era una habitación pero ¿de quién?, en ese instante mi estómago me advirtió que ya no resistiría más, busque con la mirada un baño y lo encontré por lo que corrí y me encerré allí.

Al salir del baño me sentí más aliviada y relajada, mire a mi alrededor y mire mejor la habitación, era enorme tenía una ventana que cubría toda una pared y tenía la vista de todo el patio y con ello la fiesta, me acerque a la ventana y mire a las personas bailando felizmente allá bajo, note también que la habitación tenia escalera por lo que tenía dos pisos valla que el que dirimiera aquí vivía como reí, pose mi mirada nuevamente a la ventana y pude divisar a Alya bailando, por lo que no pude evitar soltar una risita

-valla my lady que sorpresa más encantadora- escuche esa voz detrás de mi eh inmediatamente se me erizaron los vellos de todo mi cuerpo, esa voz la conocía bien era el, de eso no cabía duda.

-Adrien- me voltee lentamente hasta verlo de frente y no cabía duda era el, mirándome con su estúpida sonrisa de playboy, él estaba acostado en la cama de una manera erótica, pero lo que más me llamo su atención fue que ¡estaba en toalla!, él estaba semidesnudo frente a mi siendo cubierto por solo una prenda, por lo menos se cubría su zona no quería tener que verlo. Inconscientemente me le quede mirando mucho la zona cubierta por que para cuando volví a subir la mirada él me veía pervertida mente " _no es buena señal, tengo que salir ahora"_ –fue lindo verte pero ahora me tengo que ir así que adiós- camine en dirección a la puerta siendo perseguida por su mirada, tome la perilla de la puerta en intente abrirla pero no podía estaba cerrada

-ni te molestes en intentar abrirla, la cerré con llave estás encerrada aquí conmigo my lady- me voltee a verlo y vi como mostraba las llaves _"hijo de…"_

-no tengo tiempo para tus juegos Adrien ¡abre la puerta- grite

Él se levantó de la cama y comenzó a caminar hacia a mí, y yo comencé a retroceder.

-¿Por qué?, fuiste tú quien entro aquí en primer lugar, yo no te obligue-

-solo intentaba buscar un baño nada más, no te sientas tan importante como para creer que te buscaba ok, solo buscaba un baño y ya-

-hmm bueno el baño quedaba a la derecha no a la izquierda my lady- comentó el, mientras yo me abofeteaba mentalmente, gire en dirección equivocada

-entonces como fue solo un accidente creo que deberías de abrir la puerta-

-¿Por qué? Si justo ahora me divierto más que nunca en la fiesta-

Con cada palabra él se acercaba más mi más haciéndome retroceder, sin percatarme tropecé con la alfombra haciéndome caer sobre la cama, provocando que mi falda se levantara un poco dejando ver mis bragas, cosa que no dudo que el vio pues su mirada reflejaba lujuria

-A-Adrien A-abre l-la puerta –comencé a tartamudear estaba acorralada sin ningún lugar a donde ir

-¿Por qué tan nerviosa my lady?, el gato te puso de esa manera-

-estar encerrada en una habitación contigo en toalla, pondría así a cualquiera no crees- vi como su sonrisa pervertida se formó en sus labios, mala señal

-entonces, te molesta que este en toalla, bueno no hay problema eso se resuelve ahora mismo- de un solo movimiento el tiro de la prenda y la arrojó al suelo quedando completamente desnudo frente a mí, no pude evitar bajar mi miraba y verle su ¡oh por dios por que hice eso!

-¡NO!, cúbrete por favor- grite mientras cubría mi cara con ambas manos y sentía como me ruborizaba - ¡no puede ser te vi desnudo! ¡Alguien por favor que me saque los ojos!

-pero si me siento cómodo así my lady-

-¡cómodo! ¡Estas desnudo frente a mí! ¡Ni siguiera tengo el valor de verte a la cara! –

-claro tonta si tienes las manos cubriendo tu linda cara – sentí como él se acercaba a mí, y tomaba mis manos y las retiraba de mi rostros, vi sus ojos conectados con los míos, vi su sonrisa que indicaba que disfrutaba de ese momento y vi su ¡OH por dios no lo vi de nuevo!, cerré mis ojos de golpe nuevamente lo volvi a ver, sin duda alguna necesitaba blanqueador cerebral para eliminar esa imagen " _esta noche tendré pesadilla"_

-¡aléjate de mí pervertido! ¡Déjame salir ahora!- volví a gritar

-de acuerdo-

Sentí como él se alejaba de mí y de cómo quitaba el seguro de la puerta ¿Por qué cambio así de repente? ¿Qué le sucedía?

-ya está abierta, ya te puedes ir-

-¡no!, como sé que no estas mintiendo- obviamente no me lo iba a creer a si de fácil después de todo se trataba de Adrien

-tendrás que confiar en mí, my lady-

Por un lado me arriesgaba y por el otro no lo hacía, ¿Qué debería de hacer?, no quería verle su cosita por tercera vez pero, la puerta en si distinguí que estaba abierta por lo que decidí arriesgarme después de todo ya no podría perturbarme más. Lentamente fui apartando mis manos pero aun tenia mis ojos cerrados, poco a poco los fui abriendo y me sorprendí mucho cuando él estaba frente a mí con la toalla nuevamente " _él dijo la verdad",_ me miro divertidamente como diciéndome un " _te lo dije"_

-¿Por qué te vestiste nuevamente y abriste la puerta?-pregunte curiosa ¿Por qué cambio de repente?

-si quieres me puedo desnudar nuevamente-

-¡NO!-suspire-quiero decir ¿el por qué tu cambio de actitud? –lo vi detenidamente, él se cruzó de brazos sonriéndome de medio lado ¿Por qué para el todo es un juego?

-quiero que seas mía, pero no de esta manera. Quiero tenerte sumisa, que no te resistas, quiero tenerte a mi merced y estas no es la manera-suspiro- si intento hacerte algo en estos momentos pareceré un maldito pervertido, sociópata o como quieras decirlo. En cambio sí espero a que cada pieza este en su lugar atacare, y luego jugare contigo todo lo que yo quiera-

-primero, pervertido y sociópata ya lo eres. Y segundo ¿Qué estas tramando Adrien?-

-todo gato necesita jugar con su bichito. Pero este gato que ves aquí esperara un tiempo hasta que el bichito se equivoque en las acciones que tome, entonces allí atacare-

Que tipo tan ¡psicópata! Que persona normal piensa así, al parecer el no porque él no era para nada una persona normal. Pero allí estaba de nuevo eso, a que se refieren los hermanos agrester con "acciones" no lo comprendo para nada, bueno yo no comprendo nada que tenga que ver con ellos.

-ya me tengo que ir-me levante y camine hasta la puerta

-¡espera!-el grito y yo me voltee para verlo

-¿Qué?-

-te ves extremadamente sexi con ese conjunto-

-imbécil…

Lo mire con ignorancia y desprecio, el nunca cambiaria. Salí de la habitación e inmediatamente baje a la sala, busque con la mirada a Alya pero no la vi por ningún lado, " _quizás aún no regresaba",_ pensé más cuando voltee a ver a la puerta, vi como ella y Nino entraban a la mansión por lo que me dirigía a ellos.

-Alya tenemos que irnos ya –grite casi exasperada, sobresaltándola mucho, note como una mirada de preocupación se formaba en su rostro, más al cabo de unos segundos cambio a una divertida

-¿problemas con el gato?-

-ojala un auto lo arrolle-

-Alya creo que deberías irte con Marinette, supongo que para ella la noche fue algo…difícil ¿no?- esta vez el que hablo fue Nino

-algo así…-

-de acuerdo nos vamos- se volteo hacia Nino –nos vemos el lunes en el instituto ok

-te veré allí nena-

Saben esos momentos en donde te sientes incomoda porque tu amiga está coqueteando con el chico que le gusta. Este era uno de esos momentos.

-vámonos Alya-como pude arrastre a mi amiga hacia afuera y caminamos hasta la salida sin decir ni una sola palabra, no tenía ganas de hablar y menos de lo sucedido con Adrien. Mi primera fiesta en meses y me ocurre de todo, " _por esta razón no voy a fiestas",_ aunque claro ya me lo imaginaba después de todo es una fiesta de Adrien, " _a veces puedo ser masoquista",_ mire a Alya quien estaba llamando a su chofer, agradecí que ella no preguntara nada, era bueno saber que a veces uno debe de guardarse la curiosidad y no preguntar nada.

 **Pov Nino**

Vi como las chicas se alejaban del lugar, me entristeció un poco que Alya tuviera que irse y claro que Marinette también se fuera después de todo ella no era mala persona, es más la consideraba una gran amiga. Cuando las perdí de vista subí hasta el segundo piso, para ser más específicos a la habitación de Adrien, entre y lo vi parado junto a la ventana el chico estaba en paño por lo que una idea de lo que le había hecho a Marinette llego a mi cabeza. _"este hijo de #!%",_ me acerqué a él y le seguí la mirada, y vi a que o a quien miraba. A lo lejos Alya y Marinette subían a una limusina, supongo que Alya la trajo hasta aquí, cuando se perdieron a la vuelta de la esquina mire a Adrien, este no aparto la mirada de la ventana en ningún momento.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-el aparto la mirada y me vio divertidamente

-nada-

-mentiroso, habla o te lo sacare a la fuerza-

-bien tu ganas- dio una pequeña carcajada- ella entro aquí y aproveche para molestarla un poco nada grave créeme

-estas enfermo lo sabias- bromee

\- lo sé, pero…

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunte algo preocupado

-si fuera sido otra chica ya la hubiera metido a la cama o ya la habría olvidado. Pero por alguna razón no puedo hacer eso y no sé porque – comento el volviendo su vista a la ventana

-¿te enamoraste?- pregunte

-no lo sé. Simplemente no lo sé-suspiro-solo sé que este gato perderá sus nueve vidas

 **Hola que tal mis hermosos y sensuales lectores, que tal capitulo que creían ustedes que iba a pasar, dejen en sus reviews lo que creen que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo nos vemos luego bye**


	7. Chapter 7

***persecuciones y salidas imprevistas***

Ya han pasado 2 días desde la fiesta, y como sabrán hubo muchos comentarios positivos acerca de ello. Claro no de mi parte, pues para mí fue la experiencia más traumática de mi vida, y gracias a ello no pudo ver un simple vegetal sin recordarme de "ESO", ninguna persona debe pasar por lo que yo pase. Por si fuera poco tampoco no tuvimos tiempo de buscar a Gabriel agrester, en su totalidad para mí la fiesta fue un épico fracaso, nada se dio como lo planee, pero tal y como me aconsejo Alya " _eso es noticia pasada",_ ahora el evento principal se tratada nada más y nada menos que " _el gran baile de disfraces"_ que se llevara a cabo en un par de semanas. Por lo tanto los chicos y chicas están como locos tratando de invitar a alguien.

No me interesa en lo absoluto ir al baile con alguien, pero el hecho de que sea de disfraces me agrada, sería una buena oportunidad para confeccionar un gran disfraz que impresione a todos, pero el detalle es que aún no sé qué hacerlo.

Hace unos minutos me llego un mensaje de Alya pidiéndome que nos viéramos en la biblioteca, no tenía ni idea de ¿Por qué? O ¿para qué?, pero si se trataba de Alya seguramente algo importante. Llegue al dicho lugar y entre, comencé a buscarla con la mirada y la encontré en los asientos del fondo, camine hasta allí y me senté frente a ella.

-¿entonces?- comento ella

-¿entonces qué?-

-¿con quién iras al baile?-pregunto ella, y ya sabía por dónde iba esta conversación

-no sé si iré aun-

-¿Por qué no?, Ladybug y chat noir serían la pareja del año-comento ella…espera ¿Ladybug?

-¿Ladybug? ¿Qué es eso?-

-eres tú-

-¿Yo? ¿No entiendo?-

-veras, en el antiguo Egipto, el dios de la destrucción y la mala suerte chat noir estaba enamorado de una diosa totalmente opuesta a él. Ladybug la diosa de la creación y la buena suerte, cuya apariencia era la de una Catarina-

-¿y se supone que Ladybug soy yo?-

-así es yo te cree ese apodo, ¿te gusta?-

-no…

-ya me lo esperaba…pero aun así iras ¿no?-

-aun no lo sé, no he decidido que disfraz diseñar-

-viniendo de ti sé que será genial-

-gracias- desvíe mi mirada a unos libro de historia que estaban cerca

-Marinette…

Voltee a ver a Alya, tenía una mirada algo insegura " _eso no era normal, para nada"_ seguramente algo me tenía que decir, probablemente la razón por la que se sito aquí.

-¿Qué ocurre Alya?-

-Nino me invito a salir mañana-

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es enserio!-exclame y ella asintió-¡no lo puedo creer, él te invito a una cita!-

-si pero no sé qué hacer-su mirada reflejaba inseguridad, no sabía que decirle

-Alya, yo nunca estuve en una posición así, no soy la más adecuada para aconsejarte-

-lo sé pero enserio ayúdame con lo que sea-

-Alya yo…- en ese momento escuche un grito que provenía de afuera e inmediatamente lo reconocí como el de mi hermana, " _ella estaba en problemas"_ \- ¡Alya tengo que ir a ayudarla!

Como un rayo Salí a buscarla, gracias a dios Félix me "entreno" en futbol americano, por lo que ahora yo corría como un jugador veloz. Llegue al lugar de donde provenían los gritos y no me sorprendí al ver quien molestaba a Tikki…un agrester. Mire con más detenimiento y note que él tenía la mochila de ella y lo revisaba tumbando al suelo uno que otro cuaderno, al cabo de unos segundos el arrojo al suelo la mochila. _"lo voy a matar",_ con ira me acerqué a ellos, el estaba riéndose y ella en el suelo recogiendo sus cosas " _si yo podía evitarlo nadie molestaría a mi hermanita sin pagar las consecuencias"_

 _-¿_ Tikki estas bien?-pregunte, y ella asintió con la cabeza, pero note como sus ojos estaba cristalizados, esa fue la gota que derramo al vaso. Me voltee hacia Plagg con una mirada del demonio

-¿Qué?- pregunto el indiferente

-tienes 10 segundos-comente apretando mis puños, si sé que pelearse en el instituto era razón de suspensión pero gracias a dios estábamos en el patio delantero cerca de la salida, ¿por lo que no cuenta?...¿cierto?

-10 segundo ¿para qué?-

-para que corras si no quieres morir 1…- a este punto mi voz sonó macabra

-aja si tu no vas a…-el paro en seco al verme acercarme lentamente, trago saliva yo lo estaba intimidando

-2…

-¿no hablas en serio verdad?-el retrocedió un poco

-3…

-Plagg corre- esta vez la que hablo fue Tikki dándole un buen consejo. Me acerque un poco más a él, y les puedo asegurar que un aura de oscuridad emanaba de mí, sentí como toda mi ira se acumulaba en esa aura.

El salió corriendo en dirección al campus y valla que corría rápido, y claro no era de sorprenderse después de todo él era un excelente deportista y su hermano era el capitán del equipo de futbol americano.

-4...

-5…- Salí corriendo a perseguirlo, ¡al carajo la cuenta regresiva lo voy a matar! ¡Lo voy a golpear tan fuerte que sus nietos lo sentirán!

Comencé a correr como loca tras él, y aunque el llevaba cierta ventaja en tan solo unos segundos lo atraparía. Desierta forma nos parecíamos _"al_ _correr caminos y el coyote"_ solo que esta vez, el coyote cenara al pájaro. Note como varias miradas se posaron en nosotros no me importo, solo me importaba atraparlo.

-¡te voy a atrapar Plagg y te vas a morir!- grite y más gente nos empezó a ver.

Llegamos hasta una pista de carreras, en donde unos alumnos comenzaron a correr, Plagg se adentró en la cancha pasando junto a los corredores. Sin darnos cuenta atravesamos la línea de meta primero que ellos " _y que corredores, pero que perdedores"._ El volteo a ver si aún lo perseguía y al notar que si lo hacía incremento la velocidad y salió de la pista de carreras adentrándose al campus, para ser preciso al campo de juego de futbol americano en donde se imaginaran estaban todo el equipo practicando allí.

-¡deja de correr gusano te voy a atrapar!-

-¡ayuda, Ladybug se puso como loca! –escuche que el gritaba, Alya ya comenzó a difundir "mi nuevo apodo"

-¡deja de correr y acepta tu muerte!-

Llegamos a medio campo y ya casi lo atrapaba era mío. Cuando estuve a unos centímetros cerca, me lance sobre el tacleándolo estilo futbol " _gracias Félix"._ Sin pensarlo dos veces lo vote para mirarlo fijamente, quería ver como el miedo imanaba de él mientras lo golpeaba

-listo para ver a tu creador-

Alce mi mano en forma de puño, quería golpearlo en la cara. Mi puño estaba a punto de hacer contacto con ella cuando sentí como alguien me tomaba por lo brazos y me apartaba de Plagg

-¡detente no lo hagas!- me enfurecí más cuando reconocí la voz, era Adrien quien me avía tomado por los brazos. Intente con mis fuerzas soltarme pero él me tenía sujetada muy fuerte.

-¡suéltame lo voy a matar! ¡Le haré pagar por lo que le hizo a mi hermana!- comencé a gritar y sin darme cuenta todo el equipo nos rodeó. Plagg se levantó del suelo y se paró justo frente a mí

-mi hermano no te soltara, no vas a poder hacerme nada- valla engreído, hace solo unos minuto estaba más asustado que el perro coraje.

-tu, ¡te voy a golpear Plagg! – él se acero a mi rosto quedando a solo unos centímetros, comencé a moverme más tratando de soltarme -¡suéltame ¡

-¡no hasta que te calmes my lady!-

-¡suéltame, suéltame, suélta…!-sentí como Adrien me daba vuelta y me besaba, ¡él me estaba besando!, deshice el beso y sin pensarlo lo golpee en el pecho

-eso dolió-dijo el tocándose el lugar donde lo golpee

-¿Por qué me besaste?-

-era la única forma para que te calmaras-

-eres un idiota-él me sonrió divertidamente -enserio como te odio-

-cambiando de tema my lady, ¿Por qué perseguías a mi hermano para golpearlo?, digo seguro que se lo merece pero ¿Por qué? –

-el molesto a mi hermana-

-Plagg es enserio ¿otra vez con Tikki?-comento Adrien acercándose a el

-no yo…

-lo vas a negar-

-no-

-si serás idiota-

-no importa la razón aun así lo voy matar-comente

-no hace falta my lady-

-¿eh?- estaba confundida como que no hace falta. Me quede confundida unos segundos

-le diré a papa – comento Adrien

-¿Qué? ¡No Adrien ni se te ocurra!- grito Plagg asustado

-si lo are le voy a decir-

-Adrien por favor yo…- no deje que ellos continuaran hablando, por lo que le di una patada a Plagg en la parte baja, sacando un chillido de parte de él y un ouch de parte de los demás chicos allí presentes. Me di la vuelta y me fui de allí, ignorando los gritos de Adrien y cualquier otro comentario, busque a Tikki y nos fuimos a casa…

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

A pesar del alboroto de hoy, me encontraba tranquila en mi habitación, estaba diseñando el disfraz que usaría en el baile claro si me da ganas de ir al baile, algunos comentarios que escuche hoy me dieron inspiración acerca de lo que quería en el disfraz, gracias a dios las clases se suspendieron mañana por lo que tendría un día libre para diseñar y lo mejor de todo un día libre sin Adrien agrester. Estaba concentrada en los trazos que hacia pero de repente mi teléfono comienza a sonar, miro la pantalla y noto que el número no estaba registrado ¿Quién sería?

-¿diga?- conteste

-¿de qué color es tu ropa interior hoy my lady?-

-¿disculpa?-

-dije de qué color…

-sé muy bien lo que dijiste idiota, número equivocado- escuche como él se reía divertidamente al otro lado de la línea

-no me equivoque de número my lady, soy yo Adrien-

-como dije, número equivocado-

-por qué tan enojada my lady, no estas contenta de que te llame tu príncipe-

-lamento decirte que tu ni a renacuajo llegas. ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- pregunte

-eso no importa. Te llame para informarte que Alya, Nino, tú y yo saldremos mañana a la playa así que prepara tu más sensual traje de baño-

Él dijo ¿playa? Yo no recuerdo haber aceptado ir a la playa y menos con él.

-espera yo no…-en ese momento me llegó un mensaje de texto de parte de Alya

Alya:

Amiga emergencia, recuerdas la cita que tenía con Nino, pues entre en pánico y ahora tú y Adrien vendrán con nosotros a la playa mañana como lo siento, por favor ayúdame…

-¿my lady? ¿Hay alguien allí?- Salí de mi estado de shock. Ahora todo tenía sentido

-olvídalo-suspire-¿a qué hora mañana?

-¿Por qué el cambio de opinión?-

-solo dime y ya-

-te pasaremos buscando mañana a las 09:00am- ¿te parece bien?-

-sí, está bien –

-por cierto-

-¿si? –

-ponte tu mejor bikini. Ya hasta tengo fantasías contigo-

-pervertido-colgué la llamada y me recosté sobre mi cama

Ir a la playa sería algo muy interesante, no por el hecho de ir a divertirse si no por el hecho de que sé que Adrien tiene algo planeado. Y aunque parezca extraño tenia curiosidad de saber que

-¿Qué tramas Adrien idiota?-

Suspire, pues saber en qué piensa el sin duda es uno de los más grandes misterios de este mundo. Tome mi lápiz y como si nada volví a hacer trazos en mi cuaderno, mañana me esperaba un largo día.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Sentí como los rayos del sol recaían sobre mi rostro y con todo el dolor de mi alma me levante para mirar el reloj y eras las…!08:40 am! Ya era tarde y muy tarde, solo faltaban 20 minutos. Entre corriendo al baño y me di una ducha rápida, seguidamente fui a mi armario y me coloque el primer traje de baño que vi, busque también algo de ropa casual y me vestí con unos short, una camisa de tirante rosa y unos tenis que encontré debajo de mi cama. Metí algo de ropa y cosas que creí que necesitaría en la playa y baje corriendo hasta la pastelería en donde encontré a mis padres trabajando.

-buenos días hija, ¿ya te vas?-

-si mama ya me voy-

-recuerda usar bloqueador solar hija, no te valla a quemar-

-si mama-

-mejor hazle caso a tu madre Marinette. Porque si no, no volverás a salir hasta que cumplas 22 años ¿entiendes?- comento mi papa y re ante el comentario, pues eso no sucedería ¡jamás en la vida!.

-voy a esperar los chicos afuera ¿está bien?-pregunte

-si está bien cuídate mucho ok-asentí y seguidamente Salí a la calle a esperar a los chicos.7 minutos después vi a los chicos llegar en un…¿convertible rojo?, bueno era mejor que una limusina.

-¿Qué tal mi lady, estas lista para el sol, la arena, el mar y ver mi sensual y sexi cuerpo desnudo…otra vez?-comento Adrien por lo que rodé los ojos, valla forma de decir un simple hola

-no gracias no quiero tener pesadillas nuevamente por lo que espero que eso no pase-me subí a la parte trasera junto a Alya, ya que en el copiloto se encontraba Nino. -hola Alya, ¿Qué tal Nino?-

-¿Qué tal nena?, lista para divertirte-saludo Nino

-supongo- respondí y Adrien arranco el auto.

Durante el trayecto hacia la playa, no hubo algo interesante, Nino trataba de encontrar una buena canción que según el _"tenía que ser vibrar el viaje"_ , Alya investigaba algo en internet. Y como olvidar a Adrien cuyo pasatiempo de camino fue verme por el retrovisor cada 5 segundos, este chico si se lo proponía podría a llegar a ser un acosador.

-Alya ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué tanto interés en tu teléfono?-pregunte, ya que ella no apartaba la mirada de su teléfono ni por un segundo

-estoy investigando algo, nada importante-

-yo creo lo contrario, ya que no has despegado tu mirada del teléfono-

-es algo que te contare después bien-

La mire crédula ¿Qué se traía?, pero tarde o temprano ella me lo contaría después de todo ella era mi amiga. Al cabo de unos 40 minutos llegamos a un lugar que desconocía totalmente, no sabía a qué playa nos dirigíamos pero algo era seguro debía de ser hermosa, ya que el paisaje era muy florar y relajante. Adrien estaciono el auto cerca de la costa en una playa ¿desierta?, y las personas ¿Dónde estaban?

-si te preguntas porque la playa está sola, es porque esta es una de las playas privadas de mi familia-comento Adrien junto a mi

-¿tienes playa privada?-pregunte crédula, obviamente que si después de todo ellos son ricos, valla pregunta estúpida que hice

-todos tenemos una Marinette, algún día te llevare a conocer la mía-comento Alya

-genial…-" _me pregunto que no tendrán estos chicos"_

-¿sorprendida my lady?-

-no, ya me lo esperaba de algún modo –tome mis cosas y las baje del auto, y junto a Alya comenzamos a armar las cosas

-¿Quieres ayuda my lady?-

-no gracias, sé muy bien como armar una silla y paraguas –

-me refería a ayudarte a quitarte la ropa- me sonrió juguetonamente

-si quieres inténtalo, pero te advierto que te puedo dejar sin herencia –

-solo ofrecía mi ayuda pero bueno…-lo mire fulminante ¿Qué él nunca se rinde?, el camino hasta donde Nino quien ya se encontraba nadando.

-bien con eso ya terminamos-escuche decir a Alya-que bueno ya estoy muy cansada mari

-¿de verdad ya estas cansada?-valla ni 10 minutos y se canso

-solo fingía tonta-dijo para después levantarse y quitarse la ropa, mostrando así un bikini negro con bordes dorados- la última en llegar es una perdedora-dicho eso salió corriendo al agua, se zambulló estilo olímpico y comenzó a nadar como la sirenita " _ok debo de dejar de ver Disney chanel"._ Me apresure a quitarme la ropa y al hacerlo pude ver mejor el tipo de traje de baño que me había puesto, ya que con las prisas no tuve tiempo de escoger uno adecuadamente, traía puesto un bikini de color rojo intenso sin ningún detalle en particular, este era uno que no me ponía en años. Salí corriendo para nadar pero no me fije bien por donde iba ya que me choque con algo mojado, al ver mejor vi que era Adrien quien me miraba lujuriosamente con la mirada y era obvio pues estaba semidesnuda ante él. Lo mire de arriba abajo y note que traía unos short negros con verde intenso, suponía que era su bañador pero avía algo extraño en él ya que un pequeño bulto salía de su entrepierna y no sé qué era ¡HAY POR DIOS!

¡-SE TE PARO!-grite sorpresivamente, y el en un rápido movimiento coloco sus manos en mi boca para callarme, miro en todas las direcciones para ver si alguien más me había escuchado, lo vi suspirar aliviado por lo que creo que nadie más escucho.

-no vuelvas a gritar eso- susurro

-¡te excitaste eres un depravado!-

-y me culpas, solo mírate. Tú en ese pequeño, sexi y sensual traje de baño ¿Qué esperabas?-

-¿yo?, si fuiste tú el que dijo que tenías fantasías conmigo-

-si pero fantasear es algo y verlo realidad es otra cosa-

-aun así controla tus hormonas quieres-

-no creo poder hacerlo es más creo que voy a…

-¡cállate!, no quiero saber-suspire-voy a estar con Alya-camine en dirección al mar y me lance en picada sintiendo como el agua salada recorría mi cuerpo.

-te tardaste ¿sabes?-comento ella nadando hacia a mi

-lo sé, es que me topé con Adrien en el camino, lo siento- ella sonrió divertida

-amiga lo se te vi y también te escuche-abrí mis ojos como platos ella escucho lo que yo había gritado, bueno no era de sorprenderse después de todo lo había gritado -¿él se éxito al verte?, que pervertido –

-si tu escuchaste me imagino que Nino igual ¿no?- voltee en dirección a los chicos y note como Nino se reía de Adrien, él también había escuchado

-eso le pasa por tener tantas hormonas en el cerebro-

-¿solo en el cerebro? Yo diría que en cada parte del cuerpo- comente y ella rio. Me sumergí hasta el fondo necesitaba nadar para despejar mi mente, deje que la corriente fuera mi guía arrastrándome con ella. Cuando necesitaba respirar subí a la superficie para encontrarme a los chicos conversando e inmediatamente el primero en posicionar la mirada en mi fue Adrien.

-¿te gusta el agua my lady?

-¿por qué no me gustaría?-

-por nada olvídalo-

-Alya- llame a mi amiga

-¿te ocurre algo Marinette?-

-No pero tengo una pregunta-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-si estamos en una playa privada y uno de nosotros "accidentalmente se ahoga" ¿puede considerarse homicidio?-dije mirando de reojo a Adrien quien imagino escucho

-no lo sé, pero que ni se te ocurra hacer una idiotez- dijo ella, mire a Adrien y mire el mar " _no fuera, impulso de idiotez"_

-oigan nenas ¿quieren jugar a las peleas?-sugirió Nino, cosa que me pareció buena idea ya que este juego era algo típico y divertido de la playa

-me parece genial yo juego-comentó Alya

-yo también- dijo Adrien

-¿y tú Marinette juegas?-

-¿Por qué no? Vamos-

-bien yo hago los equipos ¿les parece?-dijo Alya a lo que todos asentimos- bien yo are equipo con Nino y ustedes dos serán equipos

-¡¿Qué?!-grite

-me parece genial, el dúo de Ladybug y chat noir en acción-comentó Adrien

-recuerdo que yo no acepte ese apodo-suspire-de acuerdo hare equipo con Adrien

-genial comencemos el juego my lady-se acercó a mi –súbete a mis hombros

Él se zabullo bajo el agua y lo me subí a sus hombros, segundos después sentí como me elevaba, mire a Alya y ellos también ya estaban listo

-¿lista para perder Alya?-

-sueña amiga, tú y Adrien caerán-

-eso ya lo veremos-

Nos acercamos cada vez más hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca, y comenzamos a pelear tratando de derribar a la otra, y de ninguna manera permitiría que ella me ganara. Hubo ocasiones en la que ella casi me tumbaba al agua, pero yo me aferraba cada vez con más fuerza en el cuello de Adrien, " _pobre lo abre ahorcado mucho"_ , pero bueno es solo un juego además de que me era divertido, al cabo de unos minutos por fin logre derribar a Alya, ella y Nino cayeron al agua

-¡si ganamos!-exclame

-¡lo hicimos my lady ganamos!-

Reí divertidamente y él también lo hizo, quien diría que gran equipo éramos, mas nuestra diversión no duro mucho. Una ola increíblemente grande paso y nos derribó a ambos, Salí a tomar aire cuando la ola se deshizo, mire a mi alrededor y no pude evitar reírme al ver a Nino y a Alya en la orilla gateando, era algo divertido de ver. Me sobresalte cuando Adrien salió del agua inhalando y exhalando para tomar aire

-¿estás bien my lady? No te pasó nada wow…-

Estaba confundida que era ese "wow", algo no estaba bien él no le quitaba la mirada de encima a mis pechos me asuste más cuando lo vi relamerse los labios, eso fue más que suficiente para ver qué es lo que ocurría. Baje mi mirada y palidecí ¡ya no traía puesto mi top! Tenía mis senos expuestos, la maldita ola me lo arrebato. En un rápido movimiento de pánico abrace a Adrien presionando mis pechos en el de el para que ya no los viera más, pero creo que eso no fue buena idea.

-¡¿Por qué no me dijiste!?-le grite furiosa, pero a decir verdad estaba muerta de vergüenza

-el paisaje era bueno, no quería dejar de verlo- justifico el

-imbécil- me apresure a volver a mirar a la orilla -¡Alya ayúdame!

Ella se alarmo y vino nadando lo más rápido que pudo, y cuando llego paro en seco colocando una mirada de confusión al ver la situación comprometedora en la que estábamos.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?-

-¡se me callo el top tienes que encontrarlo por favor!-grite y ella asintió

-¡Nino ven aquí rápido!-¿Por qué lo llamaba? no quería que otro chico viera mis pechos

-¡aleja a Nino de aquí! Mucho sufro con estar así-ella asintió y comenzó a buscar mi top

Sentí como mi agarre a la espalda de Adrien aumentaba, las olas por alguna razón estaban aumentando su tamaño.

-¿lo etas disfrutando verdad?-pregunte a lo que el asintió divertido

-este ha sido el mejor viaje a la playa de mi vida-

-disfrútalo por ahora, ya que esto no volverá a pasar-

-entonces voy a disfrutarlo más-me acerco aún más a él y sentí como nuevamente se formaba un bulto en su short ¡por dios que no se puede controlar!

-¡Alya rápido!-a estas alturas ya la vergüenza no era lo único que sentía

-¡lo encontré ya voy para allá, resiste amiga!-

Segundos después ella llego y me dio mi top por lo que me puse de espaldas para que no vean y me lo coloque.

-¿estas mejor?- pregunto Alya

-no, quiero salir del agua ya no quiero nadar más-no quería saber más nada del mar por un rato, quien en su santo juicio pensaría que esto podría ocurrir. Salí del agua y me senté en la arena viendo el horizonte junto a Alya, para hablar de cualquier estupidez que me haga olvidar todo aquello

 **Pov Adrien**

Salí del agua y camine hasta donde se encontraba Nino cocinando algo que debo decir olía muy bien.

-hermano sí que tienes suerte-me dijo el

-verdad que sí. Oye el tamaño de sus pechos son perfectos, me hace quererla aún más-

-me imagino…

-no te lo imagines, quiero ser yo quien tenga esa viva imagen en mi mente, no quiero que nadie más tenga ese privilegio-

-fue sarcasmo, ¿Qué no entendiste el tono de mi voz?-

-no-

-tarado-suspiro- oye creo que debes de controlarte un poco

-¿eh? ¿Controlarme, a qué te refieres?-

-simulas o eres idiota-

-soy-

-no estoy jugando Adrien hablo enserio, debes de controlarte un poco-

-yo me controlo-

-¿enserio? En menos de una hora te excitaste dos veces-

-no lo pude evitar solo mírala-dije señalándola, la mire unos segundos antes de darme cuenta que la miraba como un idiota, por lo que volví mi vista a Nino

-si la veo Adrien, tú crees que yo no veo de la misma forma a Alya-suspiro-si lo hago pero me controlo, ya que de lo contrario creerá que no la quiero

-¿Cuál es tu punto?-

-que le bajes dos rayas a tus hormonas ¿captas?-

-bien, lo intentare –rodé los ojos no porque me fastidiaba, si no que él tenía razón si quería llegar a ella tenía que esforzarme más, pero sin duda alguna este ha sido el mejor viaje a la playa que haya tenido y aunque haya tenido planeado otra cosa que no se dio, creo que lo reservare para ese día.

-ya pronto llegara ese día especial my lady…

 **Hola como están mis hermosos y sensuales lectores, ¿Qué tal capi? ¿les gusto?, apuesto a que no se esperaban esto. Bueno aprovecho la oportunidad para agradecerles a esas personas que comentaron que los hice llorar con "diario de un ángel caído" y a los seguidores de este fic muchas gracias por sus comentarios, ustedes son la razón por la que escribo al igual que todos aquí. También quería pedirles su opinión acerca de un proyecto que quiero realizar, quiero escribir un fic de mi otra pareja favorita bridgettexfelix, dejen en los reviews si quieran que escriba una historia de ellos. Sin más nada que decirles nos vemos pronto mis hermosos y sensuales lectores bye**


	8. Chapter 8

***una propuesta inesperada***

Desde aquel extraño viaje a la playa, las cosas han transcurrido tranquilamente, no había ocurrido ninguna otra situación comprometedora o vergonzosa con Adrien lo que de por si se me hacía extraño y pacífico, pero conociéndolo seguramente estaría tramando algo incluso 10 veces peor que lo que haya sucedido en el viaje. Hoy era lunes nuevamente _"el peor día de la semana",_ y el ¿Por qué? Bueno por alguna extraña razón hoy desperté con un presentimiento, algo iba a suceder hoy y estaba relacionado con aquel gato.

Me termine de levantar y proseguía a hacer mus cosas matutinas. Luego de haberme cambiado y haber preparado todo baje a la cocina en donde se encontraba Tikki desayunando.

-buenos días Tikki-

-buen día-respondió ella de mala gana, cosa que note

-¿te preocupa algo?-pregunte sentándome junto a ella

-¿qué tal si nadie me invita al baile?-y me quede en la palabra _"baile",_ ¡enserio! Eso era lo que le preocupaba

-bueno no lo sé pero, ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto un estúpido baile?-

-todos mis amigos hablan de ello y no sé qué hacer ni nadie me invita-

-fácil, has lo que las chicas temer hacer-

-¿Qué?-

-invita tú a alguien-

-¿es enserio? Estas bromeando ¿verdad?-comentó ella mirándome como si estuviera loca. ¿Qué tenía de malo aquello? Ni que los chicos fueran los únicos que puedan invitar a alguien

-¿Por qué? No le veo lo extraño-

-nadie va a aceptar-

-¡joder! Si serás pesimista-suspire frustrada mi hermana era pesimista nivel dios-¿sabes qué?, si nadie te invita al baile, invita tu a alguien pero como último recurso-

-tengo miedo Marinette yo no soy como tú-

-¿Cómo yo?-

-sí, eres decidida y no te importa lo que diga la gente de ti-

-tú has lo mismo. Ponte bien esos ovarios y lucha-

-es horrible tu metáfora-

-lo sé no soy buena en estas cosas- ambas reímos ante la situación, que mejor manera de alentar tu hermana diciéndole que no solo los hombre pueden invitar a alguien, si quieras algo solo hazlo sin importar la que la gente diga.

-nos vamos-dijo ella, a lo que yo asentí, hoy sería un día largo y eso que aún no comenzaba

 _*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*_

Minutos más tarde llegamos al instituto y deje a Tikki en la entrada quien se fue con algunas amigas que no conocía, comenzaron a hablar acerca del baile por lo que me fui, no me interesa ese asunto, no quería saber nada del baile por ahora. Fui directamente al salón, aún era temprano, pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer. al entrar el salón estaba totalmente vacío, no había ninguna señal e vida por ningún lado ¿estarían todos muertos?, pero que estupidez acabo de pensar ¿Por qué razón lo estarían? Camine y me senté en mi respectivo asiento a diseñar algo, estaba por terminar de dibujar el vestido que comencé hace algunos días, el que podría llegara usar en el baile, si es que voy al baile, es decir si me da ganas de ir, lo que aún no es seguro. Cuando termine de diseñar aquel disfraz mire mi reloj, aún faltaban 10 minutos para comenzaran las clases, me pareció extraño que nadie haya llegado aún ¿estarían muertos en verdad? Sacudí mi cabeza negando aquella idea casi de inmediato. Salí del salón a ver si me encontraba con alguno de mis compañeros, camine por uno de los pasillos cerca del campus buscando a cualquier chico de mi clase pero nada, de repente escuche unas voces provenientes de los vestidores el equipo de "FM" (futbol americano), me acerque a la puerta para escuchar mejor de lo que hablaban, al parecer era algo importante, pero no referente al juego sino más bien a otra cosa, no sabía si quedarme o irme, yo no era una chismosa pero la curiosidad era muy persistente y aumento mas al sentir la voz del idiota de Adrien, algo tramaba yo lo presentía

-viejo ¿estás seguro de hacer esto?, si a ella no le gusta te matara- esa voz la reconocí inmediatamente como la de Nino

-¡absolutamente! Estoy 100% seguro de hacer esto- esa la voz la reconocí era Adrien, ¿Qué tramaba?

-hermano si esto no sale bien Ladybug te asesinara-ese era Kim, y ¿Por qué razón yo asesinaría a Adrien? Bueno que haría el ahora para incrementar ese deseo

-por esa razón nada puede fallar, todo tiene que salir ¡perfecto!

-¡sí!-escuche gritar a todos

-¡operación Ladybug y chat noir comienza!-me quede unos segundos estupefacta ¿Qué había escuchado? ¿Qué era esa operación?, no me quede mucho tiempo a pensarlo tenía que salir de allí rápido o me descubrirían.

Camine tranquilamente por el pasillo de regreso al salón, mi corazonada era verdad, algo muy grande sucedería hoy, pero, ¿Qué?, suspire frustrada era mejor dejar aquel tema y prepararse para lo `peor. Llegue al salón y ya varios de los chicos estaban allí, incluyendo a Alya por lo camine hasta a mi asiento.

-¿Dónde estabas? creí que no vendrías –pregunte mientras note como un pequeño sonrojo se formaba en su rostro-¿Qué hiciste?

-nada malo solo que…-me miro tímida ¡eso no era normal!

-solo que ¡que!, ¡dime ya!-grite sobresaltándola

-cálmate te lo diré-se acero para susurro algo-Nino me invito al baile de disfraces-

-¡¿Qué?!-grite ella inmediatamente me callo tapándome la boca-te imito a una cita-sisee

-ssshhh, te pude escuchar, y no lo sé, solo me lo pregunto y yo acepte-sonreí y sabía que ambos se gustaban solo era cuestión de tiempo

-me alegro mucho por ti-comente y la abrace

-gracias. Oye ¿tú con quien iras?-me pregunto, de pronto su expresión cambio a una picarona ya se a donde quería llegar

-no sé si iré-

-¿Por qué no?-

-no lo se supongo que no quiero ir del todo-

-y no tienes a nadie en la cabeza para que sea tu parea-dijo ella mientras "disimuladamente" señalaba a Adrien, puse las comillas pues no fue disimulado para nada

-prefiero extinguirme antes-

-no te preocupes por eso panadera-voltee mi mirada y vi a chloe a Sabrina frente a mí-la raza de plebeyos como tú se extinguían en poco tiempo no te preocupes-

-primero se extingue la tuya-comente

-hablas de gente sumamente sexi y hermosa-respondió con mucha arrogancia

-no me refiero a las zorras-dije y todos allí comenzaron a reírse de la rubia

-¿Quién te crees para hablarme así?-ella se acercó más con intenciones de golpearme por lo que me levante dispuesta a todo, no me dejaría pisotear con una prostitu…digo estúpida

-yo no me creo nadie, yo no soy superior a nadie y tú tampoco lo eres. Y si tanto te molesta que te digan las cosas en tu cara, ¡cierra la boca y no opines donde no te llaman!-

-yo soy la hija del alcalde por lo tanto tengo mucha superioridad y…

-aquí el que tiene el poder es tu padre no tú, así que cómprate un paracaídas y bajete de esa nube ¿quieres? Y por cierto usa algo más largo quieres…se nota cuando una persona ya no es virgen- todos estaban totalmente callados, nadie se atrevía a decir algo, no creo que alguien haya tenido el valor de hablarle así a chloe

-y tu ¿Qué sabes? Apuesto aquí ni has tenido novio-

-y ¿Qué?, ¿crees que con eso vas a herirme? Si, quizás nunca haya tenido novio, pero, prefiero no tener novio que follarme a cualquiera que me diga que soy sexi, yo no soy como tú- la expresión de chloe era para fotografía, estaba ardiendo en furia pura

-esta me la vas a pagar panadera-dijo antes de volver a sentarse en su puesto, ya que, el profesor avía llegado.

-eso fue asombrosos Marinette. Nunca nadie había confrontado a si a chloe-susurro Alya

-bueno creo que ya era hora de que alguien lo hiciera-voltee mi mirada al frente, pero, note que había una nota junto a mi cuaderno, la tome y comencé a leerla

" _excelente my lady, nadie se escapa de ti ¿eh? Pero bueno no te escribí esto solo para decirte lo genial que eres, no claro que no, necesito que vallas al campus en la hora del descanso, hay una sorpresa para ti esperándote. ¿Qué crees que sea? Puede ser cualquier cosa, un baile sensual de parte mía, un anillo de casamientos o…solo ve y averígualo, no me falles te espero allí, es urgente"_

 _Pd: en serio es urgente. Nos vemos mi pequeño juguete sexual_

Cuando termine de leerla, rompí la nota en dos y la arroje al suelo, ¿Por qué me escribió una nota como esa? ¿Qué tramaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no se volteo a hablarme? Todo era confuso, pero, de alguna forma sabía que todo esto tenía que ver con lo que escuche en los vestuarios, la tal "operación Ladybug y chat noir" si, seguramente era eso pero no tenía idea que era. Además de que no sabía si ir o no, si iba probablemente me arrepentiría después, pero si no, tendría esa curiosidad de saber que era, por lo que iba a pensarlo un poco.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

-esa fue la clase más larga de toda mi jodida vida-escuche quejarse Alya junto a mí, mientras las dos caminábamos por el pasillo

-sé que odia matemáticas pero, compórtate como una adolescente de 17 años ¿quieres?- le dije mientras "simulaba" seriedad

-¿Por qué?, si tu no lo haces yo tampoco-comento

-¿sabes qué?, eso es totalmente razonable, las dos nos comportaremos como se nos dé la gana ok-

-eres una tonta Marinette, y además infantil-

-lo sé, es un don-

-eres una lunática-

-¡cómo te atreves a decirme así!, ¡tú eres la lunática! –

-¡¿yo?!, oh no esta vez que pasaste de la raya Marinette-

-oh si y que vas a hacerme ¿eh?-amas nos acercamos mirándonos fijamente a los ojos. Solo para luego reírnos a carcajadas

-no me lo creí en ningún momento-comentó ella riendo a carcajadas

-ni yo. Eres una gran amiga Alya -comente dando una pequeña sonrisa de medio lado

-gracias Marinette- ambas nos dimos un abrazo, pero yo lo separe al recordar algo

-Alya…

-¿si?-

-de causalidad ¿tú sabes por qué Adrien quiere que lo vea en el campus?- pregunte, mas, al ver su cara de sorpresa supuse que no tenía ni la más mínima idea

-lo siento no sé. Pero ¿Qué cree que trame?-

-tampoco tengo idea-

¿Y si vas a ir?-

-Si-

-eres masoquista ¿lo sabias?-

-si lo sé, pero es que tengo curiosidad de saber que es, aunque sé que después me voy a arrepentir-

-¿quieres que te acompañe?-

-si- dicho eso ambas caminamos hasta el campus.

Cuando llegamos pude divisar a Adrien en todo el centro de la cancha, estaba solo, cuando íbamos a medio camino Alya se detuvo y di media vuelta para alegarse " _traidora"_ , seguí caminando hasta quedar solo a unos metros frente a él, lo mire directo a los ojos, su expresión mostraba felicidad y no tenía su sonrisa pervertida de siempre, eso era un avance

-¿Qué quieres?-comente

-¿sabes que se acerca un baile de disfraces?-comento el, y asentí a su pregunta-¿ya sabes con quien iras my lady?

-no sé si iré al dichoso baile aun-

-que lastima, porque allí yo podría hacerte el…

-¿sabes que me pudo ir y no escucharte verdad?-

-si lo sé, me desvié un poco del tema lo siento-

-solo ve al punto quieres- el sonrió de medio lado y se apartó unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás

-¡ahora!-grito

De repente, todos los chicos del equipo de futbol salieron de lanada, todos corrían por todas partes pero se detuvieron frente a mí, y de la nada sacaron un enorme cartel que decía "quisieras ir con migo al baile de disfraces my lady, no le digas que no al gato tonto". Quede realmente impactada ante aquello, no solo no me lo esperaba si no que, era lo más grande y romántico que un chico allá hecho por mí, pero, ¿ahora que hacia?, le digo que si o que no. Por un lado si le decía que sí tendría que ir al baile con él y no quería eso pues él no me gustaba, es más lo odiaba, pero si le decía que no quedaría como una rompecorazones frente todo el instituto, eso no era tan malo, lo malo era que habían muchas admiradoras de Adrien que de seguro me harían la vida imposible si le decía que no, o no sé, nunca se sabe lo que pasar aquí. Mire Adrien y este se acercó hacia a mí y se arrodillo extendiendo una hermosa rosa roja, "hay por dios", su mirada reflejaba un brillo de felicidad yo no tenía corazón para humillarlo así.

-¿entonces qué dices?-

-¿eh?-

-¿irías al baile de disfraces conmigo?- lo mire a los ojos, de verdad tenía un brillo en ellos que nunca había visto

-yo, eh-mire a nuestro alrededor y mucha gente nos rodeaba, éramos el centro de atención de todos, ¿Qué hago?

-¿ya decidiste?-pregunto, lo mire fijamente y respire hondo

-si-

-¿y bien?-

-lo siento Adrien…no puedo- vi como esa luz que tenía en sus ojos se esfumaba, tal como una vela que se apaga con el viento, le había roto el corazón…

 **Hola que tal mis hermosos y sensuales lectores, ¿Qué tal les gusto?, ¿se esperaban algo así? ¿Qué creen que sucederá en el siguiente capítulo?, dejen las respuestas en los review porque me gusta mucho leerlos, me gusta saber qué es lo que piensan respecto a lo que escribo. Bueno sin más nada que decir me despido bye, nos vemos luego mis sensuales lectores**


	9. Chapter 9

***mi respuesta definitiva***

La expresión de su rostro se apagó por completo, no tenía luz, no tenía esa chispa que lo caracterizaba de ser el…no era el, su energía y ser, desaparecieron por completo, y fue a causa mía. Yo lo destroce "de algún modo", pero en mi defensa era lo más razonable, es decir, Salir con la persona a la que más odias sería algo estúpido e insensato ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? ¿Por qué yo lo haría? Más al mirarlo a los ojos la culpa creía cada vez más en mí, ese sentimiento que me comía por dentro, que me destrozaba, el nudo en la boca de mi estómago, ¿Por qué sentía culpa? ¿Era a causa de él?

Sea como sea tenía que quitármela de encima, ¿pero cómo? Por más que odie decirlo o incluso pensarlo, tenía que decirle que sí, pero, aun no estaba muy segura de esa decisión, tal vez debería de pensarlo un poco, " _pensarlo"_ ¡eso es!, necesito tiempo para pensarlo no podía decirle que sí o no inmediatamente, que tal si lo pienso a si sea un poco. Lo mire nuevamente y no emitía sonido ni expresión alguna, estaba totalmente apagado, estaba sin vida arrodillado frente a mi sosteniendo aquella rosa. Mire a mi alrededor y todos me miraban asombrados y otros con enojo, estaban así porque no le dije que sí, la gente aquí era muy extraña sin duda, pero, de alguna forma tenía que remediar esto no quería que me siguieran viendo se sentía muy incómodo que todos me miraran.

-Adrien…-comencé a hablar, el levanto un poco la mirada y me veía con esos ojos llenos de tristeza, "por dios la culpa me mata cada vez más"

-si…-susurra el

-yo…no puedo responderte ahora quizás tu…me darías algo de tiempo para pensarlo- comente y de inmediato sus ojos volvieron a la vida, un chispa de esperanza creció en su mirada, era buena señal…supongo

-claro que si my lady, te daré el tiempo que necesites-dijo mientras se levantaba y se acercaba cada vez más a mí, el extendió una vez más la rosa y yo la tome-pero recuerda que el baile se hará dentro de una semana. Espero con ansias esa respuesta-asentí y sonreí de medio lado mientras nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos, no sé por qué pero me quede hipnotizada con sus ojos, aquellos ojos esmeraldas que cautivaban a todos…pero ¿Qué? salí de aquel pensamiento inmediatamente, pero ¿en que estaba pensando?

-creo que…me tengo que ir-susurre, di media vuelta y como pude salí de entre la multitud y comencé a caminar lo más rápido que pude, digamos que era uno de esos momento incomodos en donde quieres que la tierra te trague, pero, ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué le pedí tiempo? Y ¿Por qué no tuve el valor para decirle que no de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que me pasa?, en ese momento yo no tenía la respuesta a aquella pregunta, y por más que lo pensara y reflexionara aun no encontraba una respuesta sólida y concreta, todo era confuso para mí, aunque ese ya no era el problema, el problema ahora es que tengo solo menos de una semana para responderle y sin duda alguna yo necesitaba más de una semana, ya que ahora mismo mi cabeza era un caos total.

Camine rápidamente por los pasillos del instituto tratando de calmarme un poco, claro que fue en vano, no me lograba calmar ni relajar, estaba tan estresada y nerviosa que ni siguiera la taza de té ni las galletas de avena pudieron relajarme, ¡ni siquiera mis galletas de avena! ¡MIS GALLETAS DE AVENA! Esto era serio y necesitaba ayuda profesional y racional ahora mismo. ¡¿Dónde demonios esta Alya?! Empecé a buscarla con la mirada por todos lados mas no la encontraba, ¿Dónde estaría?

Camine hasta llegar al salón y para mi sorpresa ella está allí revisando su teléfono ¿estuvo aquí todo el tiempo desde que me dejo a mi suerte en el campus? Valla día que tengo hoy. Rápidamente me acerque y camine hasta ella, lo cual noto inmediatamente ya que me dedico una mirada interrogante e intimidadora ¿acaso ya lo sabía?

-necesito ayuda- comente, más ella no cambio la expresión de su rostro en ningún momento, es más puede que me haya asustado más de lo que ya estaba

-¿Cuál fue tu respuesta?- su pregunta fue directa, no vacilo en ningún detalle, en ninguna palabra, ella iba enserio

-le dije que me diera tiempo para pensarlo-baje la mirada, por alguna razón me sentía apenada ante ella

-¿y que planeas responderle?-

-¡no lo sé! ¡Ayúdame Alya!- exclame, y ella sonrió de medio lado ¿ella esperaba a que le dijera eso? La mire crédula unos segundos hasta que ella comenzó a reír ¿Por qué se reía?

-ja jajá, Marinette ¿Qué esperas que haga?, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy de mucha ayuda con respecto a este tema-

-lose pero igual ayúdame-rogué, de verdad necesitaba apoyo emocional en este momento

-está bien, veré que puedo hacer-sonreí ante esa respuesta, mas mi sonrisa desapareció al escuchar sonar la campana, lo que significaba que el descanso había terminado, lo que significaba que…!santo cataclismo! ¡Adrien!

Voltee mi mirada hacia la puerta y tal y como imagine el acababa de entrar, lo mire fijamente no lo deje de verlo en ningún momento, él se percató de ello y también me miro, su mirada fija y penetrante estaba sobre mí. Ninguno de los dos cedía a dejar de vernos así, incluso después de haberse sentado en su asiento se volteo hacia a mi sin separar su mirada, era como un clase de competencia en donde ninguno de los dos se dejaría ganara…o al menos desde mi punto de vista era así. Supongo que todos en el salón se nos quedaba viendo pensando ¿Qué les pasa a esos dos? O ¿es un clase de juego? Y saben no los culpo esto ya hasta me estaba comenzando a asustarme

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- el comentario de Alya fue suficiente para dejar de vernos

-no lo sé…-

-más te vale saberlo chica, porque si esto continua así, las cosas se pondrá feas-comento Alya, y de alguna forma sabía que ella tenía razón, debía de solucionar esto y pronto.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

La clase transcurrió de manera normal o lo que podía llegar a considerarse normal, ¿Por qué lo digo? Bueno si no se habrá dado de cuenta mi vida ya no era normal en ningún sentido. Salí del salón junto a Alya, las clases ya habían terminado por lo que todos están volviendo a sus casas, o al menos la mayoría de los estudiantes, uno que otros se quedaban organizando los eventos del bailen, en otras palabras los únicos que se quedaban en el instituto eran los chicos del consejo estudiantil.

Seguimos caminando por los pasillos del instituto, las dos estábamos completamente calladas, ninguna de las dos emitía palabra alguna, era incomodo demasiado, algo le pasaba o tal vez simplemente no quiera hablar, pero yo sí, aquella situación en el campus me hizo recordar algo importante, algo que le he querido pedir a Alya desde hace un tiempo. Cerré mis ojos con fuerza y respire hondo.

-¿Alya?-dije la voz baja, casi como un susurro mas no lo fue

-¿sí?- voltee a verla y note que tenía una mirada interrogante, a pesar de que seguíamos caminando ella no apartaba su mirada de mí, prestaba total atención a lo que estaba a punto de decirle

-¿puedo pedirte un favor?- pregunte nerviosa

-eso depende de que se trate-

-es sobre investigar a alguien- dije y ella dejo de caminar, voltee a verla y me miraba curiosa

-¿Quién es?-pregunto seria

-es un…viejo amigo-respondí aun nerviosa

-repito mi pregunta… ¿Quién?-

-es…-cerré los ojos y desvié la mirada unos segundos antes de volver a verla-necesito que averigües todo lo que puedas sobre Félix-

-¿Félix? Tu viejo amigo de tu otra escuela-pregunto y yo asentí- ¿tu antiguo amor platónico?-volvió a preguntar, esta vez un poco más picarona

-¡corrección! El aún es mi amor platónico, que no se te olvide-

-oh ya veo-

-¿entonces?- pregunte

-¿entonces qué?-

-¿me vas a ayudar o no?- pregunte algo exasperada, me estaba alterando mucho esta conversación

-está bien-respondió ella, por lo que yo suspire aliviada- pero con una condición- lo aliviado se me fue

-¿Cuál?- pregunte seriamente

-¿Por qué quieres que investigue acerca de él?, es decir ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa exactamente?-ella se colocó de brazos cruzados frente a mí, vi como una de sus cejas se elevaba en forma interrogativa o como sea que se diga. Suspire frustrada ante la situación, era mejor decírselo ahora ya que tarde o temprano ella lo averiguaría

-quiero saber cómo esta. Quiero saber ¿qué es de él?-suspire- quiero saber que ha cumplido sus sueños o que al menos lo intento, quiero de alguna forma estar cerca de, él ¿entiendes no?-Alya pareció reflexionar acerca de lo que le acababa de decir, como si hubiera algo oculto entre las palabras que yo le decía

-está bien, lo hare investigare todo lo que pueda de Félix-dijo ella mostrándome una enorme sonrisa

-gracias-

-no hay de qué pero…-

-pero…-

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?-

-absolutamente todo-

-sabes si quisieras podrías llegar a ser una acosadora-bromeo ella, pero yo no me consideraba una acosadora, más de un momento a otro recordé que Tikki me estaba esperando para irnos juntas, mire mi reloj y ya llevaba 10 minutos de retraso

-¡oh no!- exclame

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Alya algo preocupada

-no es nada grave es solo que Tikki me está esperando hace más de 10 minutos ¡me matara!- mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse, necesitaba llegar con ella lo antes posible- me tengo que ir Alya-

-no te preocupes nos vemos luego-dijo ella despidiéndose con la mano, yo hice los mismo e inmediatamente comencé a correr hasta la salida

De seguro que está muy enojada o peor con ganas de matarme, no, no hay que exagerar tanto, pero de igual manera si sé que estaba enojada de eso no cabía duda. Corrí lo más que pude hasta llegar a la salida y rápidamente pude distinguir los cabellos rojizos de Tikki, estaba sentada junto a la fuente por lo que me acerque hasta ella.

-¡lamento la tardanza Tikki!, no me percate de la hora como lo siento-dije con voz entre cortada, estaba algo alterada por la corrida que hice.

La mire intrigada ella, no me grito ni siguiera me insulto o algo por llegar tarde, mire su rostro y note que estaba triste ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le había pasado? Me acerque a ella y posicione una me mis manos en su hombro, ella me miro tímidamente.

-¿te paso algo?-pregunte algo preocupada, ella solo asintió

-si-dijo casi en susurro, apenas si pude escucharla

-¿Qué ocurrió Tikki?-volví a preguntar más ella no me respondió, inmediatamente comencé a atar cabos y entendí que tenía que ver con el dichoso baile-¿es por el baile no?

-si-ella solo me respondía con monosílabas, algo no estaba bien

-Tikki que te dije, si nadie te invita tu solo toma la iniciativa e invita a alguien- ella desvió la mirada, mas yo le tome la bardilla obligándola a verme a la cara

-ese no es el problema-

-¿entonces?-

-alguien me invito al baile- dijo mas no entendí el por qué estaba si

-¿Quién te invito?—pregunte, mas ella no quería responderme-¡¿Quién Tikki?!-

-Plagg –dijo y abrí mis ojos como platos que Plagg hizo ¿Qué cosa?

-tú le dijiste que no ¿verdad?- pregunte más ella desvió la mirada – no…

-si-

-no-

-si-

-¡Tikki estás loca!, ¡cómo se te ocurre decirle que si ese idiota! –grite exasperada y enojada ¿Por qué le dijo que si? ¿No se suponía que ellos se odiaban? –Lo voy a matar- dije llamando la atención te Tikki

-¿Qué?-

-lo que dije, lo voy a buscar y lo voy a matar- intente irme más la mano de Tikki me lo impidió

-no por favor no lo hagas-

-¿Por qué no?-pregunte

-por qué…por qué yo…yo-me pareció que se ponía nerviosa con cada palabra que intentaba decir, más eso me impacientaba mas

-¡por que!-grite

-¡por qué lo amo! – quede atónita ante esa confesión que ella ¿Qué? Me solté de su agarre y no apartaba la vista de ella

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste? ¿Lo amas?-pregunte aun confundida

-si-

-¿estas segura de lo que me estás diciendo?-

-si mari el…me gusta y mucho-

-Tikki pero… ¿Qué paso?-

-si quieres te cuento mientras caminamos a casa-asentí, era buena idea caminar mientras te cuentan algo que no puedes creer es una muy buen forma de procesar todo

-de acuerdo- respondí y ambas comenzamos a caminar

-a pesar de que Plagg me molestaba, por alguna razón el me comenzó a gustar-ella comenzó a narrar lo que le sucedía por lo que yo prestaba total atención- sé que es algo muy difícil de creer pero sucedió el me gustaba y de alguna forma esperaba que yo también le gustara a él. Pero mientras mas se acercaba el baile, más triste me ponía al saber que no iría con el hasta que…

-hasta que ¿Qué?-pregunté

-hasta hace unas horas-suspiro- todo comenzó cuando llego la hora del descanso

 **Unas horas atrás**

 **Pov Tikki**

Cuando el timbre sonó me dispuse a tomar mis cosas e ir a la cafetería a comprar unas galletas de chocolate, más al intentar tomar mi cuaderno una mano me detuvo, voltee a ver quién era y vi que era Plagg me asuste un poco, a lo mejor me insultaría o molestaría como siempre mas no fue así, el tomo mi cuaderno y me lo dio dedicándome una sonrisa ¿Qué ocurría?

-necesito hablar contigo en la cafetería-comentó el

-¿eh?-estaba confundida

-dije que necesito hablar contigo en la cafetería-volvió a repetir

-está bien…- luego de eso él se dio media vuelta y desapareció de mi vista, dejándome muy confundida ¿debería de ir? No sabía si ir o no después de todo quizás solo sea para humillarme públicamente como siempre lo hacía. Debido a eso no entendía por qué razón el me gustaba.

Suspire frustrada, de igual forma tenía que ir debía de comprar las galletas que quería, por lo que volví a suspirar tome mis cosas y me fui a la cafetería.

Durante el camino pensaba en lo que me sucedería dentro de unos minutos ¿quizás algo bueno? O ¿quizás algo malo? Con Plagg nunca se sabía, él era un completo misterio y eso me parecía atractivo de cierta manera ¿Qué pensaría mi hermana Marinette si supiera que me gusta un agrester? Y no cualquiera, sino Plagg quien se la pasa la mayor parte de su tiempo molestándome. Llegue a la cafetería y me dirigí a la maquina dispensadora a comprar mis galletas. Metí el dinero en la maquina marque mis galletas y estas salieron de la máquina, cuando me dispuse a tomarla alguien se me adelanto y las tomo antes que yo.

-¡hey esas eran mis galletas!- mire la persona quien había tomado mis galletas y no me sorprendí al ver a Plagg, quien me sonreía maliciosamente, me estremecí ante esa sonrisa. Vi como el abría el paquete de galletas que me había quitado, tomo una y se la comió ¿era esto lo que me iba a hacer?

-delicioso-dijo volviendo a morder la galleta -¿quieres?

-esas eran mis galletas Plagg ¡devuélvemelas-grite

-ok-quede sorprendida ¿me las iba a devolver así de fácil?-

-¿de verdad? Pues gracias- me dispuse a tomar mis galletas más él las aparto rápidamente

-no dije que te las devolvería así de fácil-lo mire confusa, solo me limitaba al ver sus movimientos, vi como él tomaba otra galleta y se la colocaba entre los labios, no la mordió simplemente dejo la galleta allí, en medio de sus labios –toma la galleta- dijo y yo me estremecí

-¿Qué?-

-dije que tomes la galleta, la única forma en la que comerás esta galleta será quitándomela de los labios. Eso si no puedes usar tus manos solo tu boca- explico él y sentí como mis mejillas se tornaban de un color rojo intenso

-¿me-me estas amenazando con besarme?-pregunte nerviosa

-no dije eso, simplemente dije que la única forma en la que tendrías tus galletas seria de esta forma-mire sus labios y mire la galleta, eso no era un beso ¿verdad? Bueno quizás si sea un beso indirecto pero…no perdía nada con intentarlo después de todo quería mis galletas " _no mientas solo quieres besarlo"_ rápidamente saque aquel pensamiento de mi cabeza mi subconsciente me estaba jugando una mala broma _"estas segura de que solo estoy bromeando y que no quieres besarlo, ¿estas completamente segura"_. Ignore nuevamente esa voz en mi cabeza y lentamente me fui acercando a los labios de Plagg, poco a poco sentí como nuestras respiraciones se mezclaban, lentamente fui abriendo mis labios y tome la galleta con ellos. Por un momento pude sentí como nuestros labios se rozaron lentamente me sonroje por ello.

El soltó la galleta dejándome la galleta a mí en la boca, el me sonrió pícaramente como si disfrutara de aquello que había pasado, saque la galleta de mi boca y lo mire detenidamente

-¿me devolverías el paquete completo por favor?-pregunte y el extendió el paquete, me sorprendí mas de igual modo lo tome, pero algo era diferente en el paquete dentro de este había un papel que yo no había visto, lo tome y lo leí, me sorprendí mucho con lo que decía _"quieres ir al baile conmigo"_ rápidamente voltee a ver a Plagg y este estaba arrodillado frente a mí con una rosa rosa, no lo podía creer ¿esto era real?

-¿quieres ir al baile conmigo Tikki?- me pregunto y yo no sabía y estar contenta o no

-¿no se supone que tú me…odias?-pregunte más note como el desvió su mirada, me agache gasta quedar a su altura tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo obligue a verme a los ojos

-no te odio yo…-

-¿tú que?-

-yo…te amo Tikki-quede petrificada ante la confesión eso era real

-pensé que me odiabas-

-no te odio te amo, tú me gustas y mucho-

-pero ¿Por qué siempre me molestas?-

-no tenía el valor para ser amable contigo, siempre que lo intentaba me acobardaba-

-es decir que a pesar de que me tratabas mal era por qué y te gustaba-

-si lo sé es extraño pero…no sé cómo llamarlo-

-eres un tsundere-

¿tsundere?-

-sí, es una persona que trata mal al chico(a) que le gusta-

-entonces-se aclaró la garganta un poco –Tikki te gustaría acompañar a este chico tsundere al baile-

-claro que si-

-¿segura?-

-sí, es mi respuesta definitiva- el en un rápido movimiento poso una mano atrás de mí nunca y jalo hacia el dándome un beso en los labios, tarde unos segundos en corresponderle pero al final todo salió bien…

 **En el presente**

 **Pov Marinette**

-y eso fue lo que paso- termino de hablar Tikki, y yo no salía de la impresión, así que eso era él estaba enamorado secretamente de mi hermana -¿estas enojada conmigo?-pregunto ella tímidamente

-no claro que no yo solo…estoy algo sorprendida es todo-respondí

-¿y tú que responderás?- pregunto mas no entendía a que s refería

-no entiendo-

-¿Qué le responderás a Adrien?- dijo y quede sorprendida ¿Cómo sabia eso? Bueno no era de sorprenderse después de todo casi toda la escuela estaba en el campus cuando eso sucedió, además de que los rumores corren rápido

-no lo sé- respondí

-como que no sabes ¿Qué le vas a responder?-

-simplemente no lo sé Tikki-suspire frustrada – ir al baile con Adrien no es algo que yo considere algo digamos…bien-

-¿pero él te gusta no?-

-en so te equivocas él no me gusta-

-¿entonces porque no le dijiste que no? ¿Por qué le pediste tiempo?-pare en seco ante esa respuesta, ya que ni yo sabía la respuesta a esas preguntas

-mejor no hablemos e ese tema ¿sí?- seguí caminando no quería de hablar de aquel tema aun.

Pero en algo Tikki tenía razón ¿Qué le voy a responder? No tenía idea, pero, de algo estaba segura y es que no tenía mucho tiempo para eso, debía de responderle tarde o temprano, debía de darle mi respuesta definitiva.

 **Hola, hola ¿Cómo están mis hermosos y sensuales lectores? Que tal el capítulo ¿les gusto?, bueno quería decirles que a la chica que comento que Marinette era una tsundere me morí de risa con ese comentario, muchas gracias a la chica que lo público ya que me inspire un poco de eso para este capítulo, y también coloque más de Tikki x Plagg en este capítulo debido a que ¡si tengo piedad! Y bueno fue una sugerencia de parte de "sonrais777" gracias por leer y bueno, también quería informarles que estoy trabajando en el fic de bridgette x Félix el cual será un "lemon" tan tan tan. Va a ser la primera vez que voy a intentar un lemon pero de igual forma lo hare, si tiene alguna sugerencia u opinión no duden en ponerlo en los review que con gusto los seguiré y bueno sin más nada me despido de ustedes, mis hermosos y sensuales lectores bye**


	10. Chapter 10

***el amor de mi vida está por llegar***

Estaba en mi casa algo aburrida, aun no le había dado ninguna respuesta a Adrien lo que supongo es algo que no solo el espera, si no todo el instituto. Incluso algunos habían hechos sus apuestas lose porque Tikki y Alya apostaron a que diría que sí, sinceramente no entendía todo aquello, aunque le diga que si a Adrien eso no significaría nada para mí, mi corazón le pertenece únicamente a Félix a quien de verdad extraño y espero tener noticias de él pronto. Le había pedido a Alya que investigara un poco acerca de ese tema y estaba completamente segura de que ella encontraría algo.

Ya ha transcurrido 3 días desde que Adrien me había hecho la propuesta de ir con él, pero, por más que lo pensara mi respuesta seguía siendo un gran y rotundo no ¿por qué? Primero él no me gustaba, segundo era un idiota que seguramente se ha follado a cualquier chica que le pasa por al lado y tercero no quería estar con él. Más aquello no era suficiente, por más que pensara en esos contras algo dentro de mí me decía que debía de darle una oportunidad pero rápidamente descartaba aquella idea. Solo falta 3 días y no sé qué hacer, el tiempo se agota y pronto tendría que darle mi respuesta a él…

Salí de mi habitación y baje las escaleras, tenía que hablar con alguien y sabía perfectamente a quien

-Tikki-

-¿si Marinette?-

-¿puedo pasar?-pregunte, mientras aun esperaba frente a la puerta de su habitación

-si pasa-respondió y yo pase a su habitación-¿Qué necesitas hija mía?-

-necesito un consejo Tikki-

-toma asiento y cuéntame-dijo señalando un mueble que estaba frente a ella

Camine hasta él y me senté

-bueno yo…no sé cómo decir esto-respire hondo serrando los ojos-veras ya solo quedan unos días y…no se aun que responderle a Adrien-

Tikki me miraba atenta, escuchando todas y cada una de mis palabras

-y ¿Cuál es el problema?-comenta

Era enserio ¿Cuál era el problema? Es más que obvio cual es el problema aquí, ¿no lo entendía acaso?

-¡no sé qué responderle!-exclame-¡no sé si decirle que si o si le digo que no!-

-respira, respira-comenzó a decir ella –inhala exhala

-fue mala idea venir a preguntarte-intente levantarme de la silla más ella me detuvo, la mire curiosa tenía una sonrisa de medio lado en su cara.

Me senté de nuevo en la silla esperando su respuesta, y quizás solo quizás podría reconsiderarlo dependiendo de cuál sea

-¿Por qué te atormentas tanto?-dijo cambiando a una expresión totalmente seria -¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad?-

-¿eh? No sé a qué te refieres-estaba totalmente confundida "darle una oportunidad"

Estaba confirmado mi hermana había perdido la cabeza.

Primero se había enamorado de un agrester y no de uno cualquiera, era uno que la había torturado desde el principio.

Y ahora quería que le diera una oportunidad a Adrien quien de seguro dejo de ser virgen hace mucho tiempo…!esperen! ¿Por qué me importa si es virgen o no?

-quiero decir es que deberías de aceptar y ver si realmente es lo que tú piensas, después de eso puedes rechazarlo todas la veces que quieras-

-¿rechazarlo?-

-sí, para ser más específicos lo puedes friendzonear todas las veces que quieras- termino de explicar y crean o no me gusto eso de la friendzone…

-supongo que debería de intentarlo primero ¿verdad?-la mire a los ojos y pude ver en ellos algo que nunca había visto en ella

-si haces eso, quizás solo quizás veas algo más en Adrien que un estúpido playboy-comento. Suspiro con frustración

-está bien mañana le daré mi respuesta-murmullo

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-le diré que si-susurro

-no te escucho-dice mientras se acerca "sigilosamente a mi"

-¡le diré que sí!- grite, y me había cansado de repetirlo

-así me gusta-me dedica una sonrisa de medio lado.

Quizás tenga razón, después de todo que pierdo con Salí con él una vez, además es solo un baile ni que fuera la gran cosa. Justo en ese momento recuero algo importante, algo que había pasado por alto hace unos días cuando me entere de que a Tikki le gustaba Plagg.

-¡Tikki!-grito sorpresivamente, sobresaltándola un poco

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Porque gritas! Me asustaste ¿sabes? –dijo colocándose una mano sobre el pecho, note que su respiración se había agitado un poco

-lo siento-me disculpe, me aclare un poco la voz –Tikki ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?- ella me mira de una manera expectante y sorpresiva, no se esperaba aquello sin duda.

-supongo que si-me responde con cierta duda en su voz

-el otro día cuando me contaste que Plagg te había invitado al baile… ¿Por qué parecías triste? No se suponía que deberías estar feliz- pregunté y de inmediato el rostro de Tikki palidece ¿sería algo grave?

-pues…

-¿Qué paso?-esta vez mi voz sonó preocupada-¿él te hizo algo? Porque si es así te juro que le voy a romper la madre a Plagg-

-¡NO! No le hagas daño, el no hizo nada fue…otra cosa-dijo

-¿Qué cosa?-no fue una petición más bien fue una orden de mi parte

-es que…

-si no me dices ahora lo que te pasa, esto se pondrá feo Tikki-amenace más ella solo bajo la mirada

-…es que…

-¡diablos! ¡Habla de una maldita vez! ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!- grite y mi voz sonó enojada

Mi respiración y el pulso de mi corazón estaban descontrolados, sentía tanta ira en ese momento que sentí como mis nudillos comenzaban a tornarse blancos, mi mandíbula se tensó, apretaba los dientes y juro que podía sentir una corriente eléctrica corriendo por mi espala.

-estaba…estaba triste por-porque-cerro los ojos y respiro hondo-por qué no se si realmente Plagg sienta algo por mí –

Quede atónita ¿Qué significaba eso? Acaso ella pensaba que él estaba con ella por otra cosa, solo eso era enserio

-¿solo era eso?-

-no…hay algo más- añadió

-¿Qué?- pregunte esta vez un poco más rebajada que hace rato

-luego de que Plagg me invitara al baile, otro chico también lo hizo-

¿Otro chico?, Tikki nunca había mencionado nada acerca de ese "otros chico" ¿quién era? ¿Lo conocía? ¿Qué había pasado?

-¿Qué te dijo?-

-dijo que si yo no era de él, no iba a hacer de nadie-cerro los ojos con fuerza –y también dijo que iba a hacer todo lo que fuera posible para alejar a Plagg de mí y yo no quiero eso, ¡yo no quiero que alejen a Plagg de mí!-noto como algunas lagrima comenzaban a salir de su rostro, ahora entendía él porque ese día estaba así

Un chico celoso la había amenazado con alejarla de Plagg

-¿quién es ese chico Tikki?- todo el enojo que tenía cumulado hace rato había desaparecido por completo, ahora solo tenía preocupación

-se llama Nooroo- dijo

¿Nooroo? ¿Quién era? No tenía idea pero sea lo que sea lo encontraría tarde o temprano

-descuida yo estoy aquí-abrace a Tikki y ella correspondió el abrazo, sus lágrimas poco a poco fueron cesando. Era mejor dejar ese tema para después, mañana sería un día agitado tenía dos adjetivos, darle una respuesta a Adrien y…encontrar a ese tal Nooroo.

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Llegue al instituto y las clases aun no comenzaban, ya que debido a que al profesor se le presento una emergencia no tendríamos clases por media hora o quizás una más o menos. No había podido encontrar a Alya como tal pero me había enviado un mensaje diciéndome que la encuentre en el campus. Camine un par de minutos y logre llegar, mire por los alrededores y note que en el lado izquierdo de la cancha estaba el equipo de FB, practicando algunas jugadas, según me entere luego del baile tendrían un partido importante. Mire un poco más al frente y pude ver a Alya grabando al equipo. Comencé a caminar hacia su dirección, según su mensaje era algo sumamente importante

" _encuéntrame en el campus, rápido es una emergencia"_

Eso era lo que decía el mensaje, lo entendía, pero ¿Qué hacia ella aquí? Y grabando al equipo. Voltee a mi derecha y no pude evitar clavar mi mirada en Adrien se veía totalmente concentrado en lo que parecía le explicaba a los chicos, deje de verlo y me dispuse a subir los escalones hasta llegar a Alya.

-ya llegue ¿Qué sucede?-comente sentándome junto a ella

-tengo novedades acerca del caso-dijo sacando una tableta

-¿caso?-repetí ¿a qué caso?

-sí, lo de Félix-

-¡enserio! ¡¿Qué sabes?! ¿Qué ha hecho? ¿Cómo está? – pregunta y preguntas solo eso salía de mi boca

-bueno, según mis contactos tu amor Félix, parece ser el jugador estrella del equipo y no solo eso sino que se convirtió en el capitán-explico mostrándome una foto del equipo con Félix en el cetro

Por dios que sexi y guapo se ve.

-veo que le fue bien después de todo-comente

-no solo tengo eso amiga-voltee mi mirada hacia ella y note como sus comisuras se elevaron mostrando sus blancos dientes

-¿Qué más tienes?-

-luego de que se realice el baile y el equipo gane el partido, pasan a la fina-

-¿y?-

-el equipo de tú antigua escuela vendrá aquí para jugar la final-

-¡¿Qué?!-grite

Aquello no era posible, vería a Félix ¡era enserio!

-pero no solo eso. Antes de que la final se lleve a cabo los miembros del equipo de FA de the parís highschool se quedaran aquí una semana estudiando con nosotros-explico

-eso quiere decir-

-quiere decir que Félix estudiara una semana aquí-

No lo podía creer, todo aquello era verdad. Félix estaría aquí en un par de semanas estudiando conmigo otra vez. ERA LA MEJOR NOTICIA DEL MUNDO, no solo él había cumplido su sueño de ser jugador este año, es más logro ser el capitán si no que ahora lo vería nuevamente para estar con él y celebrar sus nuevos logros.

Sentía una corriente eléctrica recorrerme todo el cuerpo, los latidos de mi corazón se salían de control y estaban palpitando de una manera descontrolada. Vería Félix otra vez, iba a estar con él y esta vez le diría todo lo que sentía por él, necesitaba gritar, necesitaba desahogar todo este sentimiento acumulado en mi pecho, de un momento a otro sin darme cuenta me levante de mi asiento y grite:

-¡el amor de mi vida es el mejor jugador del mundo!-grite pero no me detuve hay-¡te amo!

Sentí como la mirada de todos los chicos del equipo se posaban en mí, mas no me importo nada absolutamente nada me quitaría esta sensación que sentía ahora

-¡tú también eres el amor de mi vida my lady- escuche que alguien gritaba y no me sorprendí al saber que se trataba de Adrien quien imagino creyó que todo aquello se lo decía a el

Me volví a sentar junto a Alya quien tenía no solo una sonrisa pícara si no la sonrisa más grande que jamás hubiera visto

-por cierto Alya, necesito otro favor más-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿podrías investigar quien es un chico llamado Nooroo?-

-¿Quién es el?-

-eso es lo que quiero que investigues-dije y Alya asintió, quizás no sepa aun quien es pero sabía que Alya lo investigaría muy pronto

 ***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Las clases terminaron y yo estaba sentada en una de las bancas cerca de la entrada del instituto, estaba esperando a alguien y no, no era Tikki.

Era Adrien.

Necesitaba hablar con él, había decidido darle la respuesta hoy mismo. Ya no seguiría evadiendo aquello, tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer y yo ya no esperaría más, solo faltaban 3 días…

Unos minutos después vi que el salía junto con Nino, me acerque a ellos con algo de nerviosismo

-hola chicos-salude

-que tal Marinette ¿Qué se te ofrece?-

-hola my lady ¿de qué color es tu ropa interior hoy?-dijo Adrien

-por favor n me hagas arrepentirme de mi decisión-murmure

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto Adrien

-¡nada!-suspire-¿podría hablar contigo un momento…a solas-dije mirando a Nino quien rápidamente entendió el mensaje

-ok, nos vemos juego hermano- se despidió y se fue perdiéndose en cuento cruzo por la puerta

-¿Qué quieres decirme my lady?-dijo el

-no es fácil para mi decir esto pero…- suspire-he decidido ir contigo al baile

Las comisuras de su rostro se elevaron mostrándome así unos dientes perfectamente blancos y perfectos, sus ojos se dilataron unos segundos y debo de admitir que se veía muy muy sexi

-¿de verdad?-

-si pero con una condición-

El pareció impactado ante lo que avía dicho

-¿Cuál?-

-bueno…este…yo-

 _Vamos Marinette son solo unas palabras, ¿Adrien alguna vez has tenido sexo con alguien? ¿Sigues siendo virgen?_

-tu ¿Qué?-

-yo…-

 _Son solo tres simples palabras, sigues…siento…virgen, solo di las palabras_

 _-_ te ruborizaste-me dijo y mis nervios crecieron mas

-Adrien -respire hondo y cerré los ojos con fuerza- tu… ¿sigues siento virgen?-susurre casi inaudible más él había escuchado

-¿por qué quieres saber eso?-respondió dándome una sonrisa pícara y juraría que sus ojos cambiaron a unos lujuriosos

-solo responde la maldita pregunta-replique

Para ser sinceros no sabía por qué había preguntado eso, simplemente tenía la curiosidad de saberlo solo eso…creo

-si-

-si ¿Qué?-

-sigo siendo virgen…aunque no lo parezca- respondió y yo quede severamente impactada ¿él era virgen aun?

-¡¿Qué?!_exclame y el pareció darle gracia mi expresión ya que se estaba riendo por lo bajo

-si sé que no lo parece pero lo soy de eso puedes estar segura-solté un suspiro de alivio –pero si quieres puedo dejar de serlo contigo, tu solo dime

-no gracias-aparte una mirada unos segundo y luego volví a mirarlo- es extraño que aun seas virgen-

-no quiere tener relaciones con distintas chicas, y a pesar de que siempre este con una diferente nunca me atreví a pasar de besos en el cuello y chupar sus…

-¡sin detalles!- exclame y el volvió a reír

-¿entonces?-escuche decirle

-¿entonces qué?-

-¿iras conmigo al bailes no?-pregunto

-si iré contigo-

-genial my lady-dijo y su mirada se quedó viendo algo en el piso aunque inmediatamente supe que era lo que estaba mirando-pervertido-

-¡oye yo no estaba mirando tu rasero!-

-nunca dije que veías mi trasero-

-tuche-

-ahora mismo me arrepiento de mi decisión-

-mentira no te arrepientes ¿verdad?-

-es cierto no lo hago…aun-

 **Pov chloe**

Me encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraban mi Adrien y la plebeya esa, y no pude evitar sentir ira cuando escuche su conversación. Si ella creía que tendría a mi Adrien así de fácil estaba muy equivocada, me encontraba solo porque había mandado a Sabrina a hacer algunos encargos mas eso no me impidió idear un plan para separar a esos dos. Saque mi teléfono y marque el número de alguien que de seguro me ayudaría.

-¿diga?-escuche al otro lado de la línea

-Félix tenemos que hablar…

 **Hola que tal mis hermosos y sensuales lectores ¿Qué tal el capítulo? ¿Les gusto? Bueno quería decirles que el fic de bridgette y Félix lo publicare la siguiente semana junto con la actualización de esta historia. Recuerden que les dije que sería un lemon por lo tanto ténganme un poco de paciencia ya que es la primera vez que escribo uno pero bueno, nada que mi sexi y sensual mente no puedo hacer, no olviden dejar sus reviews nos vemos luego, mis hermosos y sensuales lectores**


	11. Chapter 11

***el gran baile***

Hoy era el dichoso baile, por lo tanto las clases terminarían mucho antes para que los alumnos se alisten para "la gran noche" o como sea que la gente lo diga, para mi seguía siento algo de poca importancia aunque habría de admitir que tenía curiosidad acerca de lo que llegara a ocurrir esta noche, según Alya el baile siempre traía una que otra sorpresa.

Termine de alistarme para ir al instituto mas no veía a Tikki por ningún lado y eso era sin duda algo inusual, normalmente siempre nos vamos juntas. Termine de bajar las escaleras hasta llegar a la panadería en donde vi a mi mamá organizando algunos pasteles en la vitrina.

-buenos días Marinette ¿Qué tal dormiste?-saludo ella sin apartar la vista de la vitrina

-bien…supongo, ¿has visto a Tikki?-pregunte

-sí, se fue hace rato con un chico muy apuesto cabe decir, según ella es un compañero de clases-explico

Espera que dijo ¿un chico?

-¿quién era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Cómo era?- pregunte desesperada, ella no me había dicho nada de irse con alguien especialmente un chico

-Hmm era de cabellos negros y tenía ojos verdes y…

-no digas más ya sé quién es-respondí

No cabía duda, con solo decir ojos verdes obviamente se trataba de un agrester y no cualquiera "Plagg"

-¿debería preocuparme hija?-

-no descuida se perfectamente quien es, y no te preocupes si le llega a hacer daño a Tikki yo me encargo de hacerle pagar-

Camine hasta llegar a ella, le di un beso y me dispuse a caminar al instituto aún quedaban unos minutos para llegar. Iba a mitad de camino cuando escuche que me llamaban, no reconocí la voz inmediatamente pero al voltearme supe que se trataba de Alya.

-niña valla que caminas rápido, tuve que correr para alcanzarte-dijo respirando agitadamente

-hola para ti también-seguí caminando y ella hizo lo mismo

-¿estas lista para esta noche?-

-supongo que si ¿y tú?-

-más que lista amiga, seguramente impresionare a Nino con el disfraz que llevare-

-no puedo esperar a ver como iras-

-¡no! La que no puede esperar soy yo-exclamo

-¿y eso a que se debe?-la mire de reojo y ella hizo lo mismo solo que su mirada era una picara

Mala señal

-como que ¿a qué se debe?-hizo una pausa dramática -¡sobre el disfraz que tú y Adrien van a usar!-

-ahh eso, no le veo mucho el entusiasmo Alya-

-como que no le ves el entusiasmo, chica todos en el instituto esperan verlos-

-¿y?-

-¿Cómo qué y?-suspiro-eres terca niña

-lose. Apropósito –

-¿si? –

-ya has averiguado algo sobre el chico que te dije el tal Nooroo –pregunte

-sobre eso, no tengo mucha información ahora mismo-vi como buscaba en su mochila y saco su teléfono –lo que tengo hasta ahora es que estudia con tu hermana, está en el equipo de soccer y no tolera a Plagg-

-¿cómo que no tolera a Plagg?-pregunte con curiosidad, según Tikki él le dijo que la alejaría de Plagg o algo así ¿se odiaran tanto?

-no lo sé, eso fue lo que me dijeron algunos chicos que entreviste-

-oh ya veo-

-escucha investigar a este chico no es lo mismo que con Félix, es decir con Félix busque en internet y en el periódico escolar de la escuela pero este chico Nooroo, es casi como si no existiera nadie quiere hablar acerca de el-

Tikki en que te has metido hermana, si no hay nada acerca de este chico es porque algo oculta y se quién me ayudara a saber algo más…

-trata de averiguar lo más que puedas ok- ella asintió y sin decir más entramos al instituto

Llegamos al instituto y Alya y yo tomamos caminos diferentes, según ella tenía que ir a una junta o algo así no me atrevía a preguntar mucho. Llegue al elevador y presione en botón, mi primera clase era en el piso 3 y tomar las escaleras de daba mucha flojera, en el momento en que este se abrió entre y segundos después otra persona también entro

-hola my lady ¿Qué tal todo?-saludo Adrien parándose junto a mi

-¿no podías esperar a que yo saliera del elevador?-

-no- se volteo para verme de frente-quería recordar los momentos bellos que pasamos aquí ¿los recuerdas no?-

Desgraciadamente si los recordaba, fueron los peores momentos que pase pero mírenme ahora, en el mismo elevador y a solo unas cuantas horas de ir al baile con él.

-sin anuqué no quisiera hacerlo-suspire-oye ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-el color de mi ropa interior es negra-lo mire extraña ¿a qué se debía eso? -¿eso es lo que ibas a preguntar verdad?-

-¿Por qué preguntaría eso?-

-no lo sé-

-quería preguntarte acerca de Plagg-

-¿Plagg?-

-si Plagg tu hermano menor-

-¿y eso a que se debe?-pregunto más en ese momento el elevador se abrió y ambos comenzamos a caminar por el pasillo

-¿sabes si hay alguien con quien no se lleve bien?-pregunte mirándolo de reojo

Adrien parecía perdido por unos segundos como reflexionando si decirme algo o no

-hay alguien-comenzó a hablar-se llama Nooroo, él es como su enemigo o algo así

-¿"enemigo"?-

-si no se llevan bien, es más se detestan pero no sé porque-

-ya veo…- volví a mirar al frente, aquello era extraño ni siquiera Adrien sabe el por qué se odian, esto se ponía cada vez más raro

-¿Por qué la pregunta my lady?-

-¿eh? O no solo, solo era curiosidad nada mas-sonreí nerviosamente

-de acuerdo…-

El no parecía muy convencido con mi respuesta pero mientras no sepa nada mas todo está bien. Lo que era extraño en si era que ni el mismísimo Adrien supiera algo acerca de ese chico, sin duda debía de preguntárselo a Plagg.

-¿de qué iras disfrazada hoy my lady?- pregunto Adrien, su mirada era una combinación de picara y una curiosa pero aun así seguía siendo una cara pervertida

-es una sorpresa, he trabajado mucho haciendo mi disfraz, aunque creo que es algo cliché-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-hmm es mejor que lo veas tú mismo-

-no espero verte esta noche my lady-

-pusiste tu cara de pervertido, no me veas hasta que bajes tus hormonas-

-es que ya te imagino e inmediatamente me…

-¡sin detalles, sin detalles por favor!- exclame y Adrien soltó una carcajada

-de igual manera creo que ganaras el concurso esta noche my lady, sé que serás la reina del lugar-

-espera ¿concurso?-

-ja, panadera se nota que de donde vieres no tienen clase ni mucho menos lo suficiente como para hacer esta clase de eventos. Por lo tanto es obvio que no sabes nada acerca de estos concursos- seguí el sonido de la voz e inmediato vi que se trataba de chloe quien estaba parada frente a la puerta del salón.

-¿y tú si sabes acerca de estos evento chloe?-dije e inmediatamente vi que hice una pregunta sumamente estúpida, obviamente ella sabía de este tipo de cosas a estado estudiando aquí hace años.

-claro que sé qué te pasa-dijo en un chillido-todos los años cuando se realiza el baile el director y algunos profesores se pasean por el salón y escogen a dos personas con los disfraces más espectacular de la noche. Todos los años como es evidente siempre gano y claro toda reina necesita a un rey en mi caso Adrien siempre estuvo a mi lado, no es así adrienboo-dijo mirando a Adrien quien estaba a mi lado

-claro que si chloe, pero creí que este año me gustaría ganar junto a Marinette para bailar con ella el vals de…-

-¡o no Adrien! Como se te ocurre decir tal atrocidad, o por dios siento que me voy a morir cuando dices ese tipo de cosas-dijo mientras movía sus manos para darse aire, como si en verdad se fuera a morir, que chica tan dramática y estúpida

-oye chloe eso se te veo feo, deberías quitártelo-comente señalando algo en su topa

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡tú orgullo!- sin decir más le pase por un lado y me senté en mi asiento y como es la costumbre desde allí podía escuchar los chillidos y quejidos de chloe.

Sin percatarme chloe se paró justo frente a mí, por lo que yo voltee a verla

-¿se te ofrece algo?-comente

-¿crees que fue gracioso eso?-

-no fue un chiste, te estaba dando un consejo-

-para que sepas esta noche seguiremos con la tradición-dijo ella llevando sus manos a la cadera

-¿tradición?-

-sí, todos los años Adrien y yo ganamos, bailamos el vals y luego vamos a mi casa y…-

-¡no sin detalles!-grite no quería saber qué es lo que hacían en su casa, después de todo Adrien me dijo que el aún era virgen ¿cierto?...¿por qué me sigue preocupando eso?

-como quieras-se separó de mí y camino unos cuantos pasos-espero lo de esta noche mi querido Adrien-

Mire a Adrien seriamente no estaba molesto con él, pero no quería tener que escucharlo, al menos no por ahora

-yo…-

-cállate- lo interrumpí como dije no quería tener que escucharlo

-pero quiero explicarte no es lo que parece nosotros no…

-cállate-

-por favor escucha…

-cállate-

-my lady no…

-¡que te calles zoquete!- cuando finalmente grite fue que él se calló, lo mire seriamente sin decirle nada mas solo lo vi caminar hasta sentarse en su respectivo asiento justo frente a mi

Lo mire unos segundos más y luego volví mi vista al frente no sé por qué pero presentía que algo muy malo pasaría hoy, pero no puedo decir que con exactitud. Aun así tenía ese mal presentimiento, no sé si será paranoia o nerviosismo lo que si sabía era que sería algo malo, aunque ¿Qué tan malo sería?

La clase transcurrió tranquila y apenas esta termino yo me fui a mi casa, tenía que arreglarme para el baile y ayudar a Tikki con su disfraz. Solo faltaban 3 horas y a cada segundo me estresaba mas al igual que el sentimiento en mi pecho crecía cada vez más.

-este baile será interesante-susurre para mí misma terminado de maquillarme

 **Pov Adrien**

Ya estaba listo, mi disfraz iba perfectamente con mi personalidad pero claro cualquier otro disfraz me hubiera quedado igual de sexi que este. Salí de mi habitación directo hacia el patio delantero en donde nos estaba esperando la limusina, yo entre y me senté cerca de la ventana y saque mi teléfono tenía que enviarle un mensaje a Nino.

"ya llegaste hermano"

"aun no estoy esperando a Alya"

"ya veo ¿sabes de que ira vestida?"

"si pero aun así no espero la hora de verla"

"y yo la hora de ver a my lady. Seguramente va a ir vestida seximente para seducirme ¿no crees?"

"de verdad que tienes problemas hermano"

"¿solo yo? ¿Estás seguro de eso?"

"no, pero yo no soy como tu quien ni siguiera puede controlarse"

"yo no he dicho que tú seas así"

"buen punto. De igual manera nos vemos dentro de unos minutos ok"

"ok"

"ok"

"ok"

"! Ya deja de ser pendejo Adrien!"

"ok" _visto a las 07:16 pm_

Guarde mi teléfono en mi bolsillo y vi como Plagg entraba en la limusina, segundos después el chofer comenzó a manejar. Lo mire detenidamente y note que su disfraz era de rompas antiguas alrededor del siglo XI.

-¿Qué se supone que eres?-pregunte

-soy romeo-respondió mirándome mal

-¿romeo? ¿De la novela de William Shakespeare romero y Julieta?-

-quien más a ser-

-no lo sé. Pensé que eras un pueblerino antiguo de los años 1590 o algo así-

-la novela se publicó en 1597 idiota-

-ooohhh ya veo-

-¿y tú que vas disfrazado?-pregunto mirándome de reojo

-¿de quién crees tú?-

-¿de guatubela versión masculina?- bromeo y escuche como el chofer se reía en la parte delantera del auto

-es más que obvio quien soy-dije más el pareció no entender el mensaje-soy chat noir idiota-

-para mi sigues siendo gatubela-dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Simplemente lo ignore y mire por la ventana. Estábamos pasando junto a la torre Eiffel, y sin darme cuenta pensé que sería muy lindo y romántico de mi parte llevar a Marinette allí, aunque claro mis planes con ella no implicaba enamorarme de ella, simplemente tenía que hacerle creer que era así. Aunque no podía descartar la idea de la torre Eiffel.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado baje del vehículo seguid de Plagg, sin más comenzamos a caminar hasta adentro del instituto ya que el baile se realizaría en el gimnasio por lo tanto nos dirigimos allí. Al llegar note algunos disfraces interesantes y divertidos ejemplo: emperadores romanos, payazos, reinas árabe, duquesas, ¿gatubela?... preferí ignorar aquel disfraz y concéntrame en buscar a Nino

-ya llegaste por fin-me me di vuelta y note que era Nino quien me saludaba traía puesto una especie de ropa de motociclista, unos pantalones negros holgados, una camiseta blanca y una chaqueta negra de cuero y sin mencionar su peinado quien tenía más gel que…bueno no se

-¿Danny Zuko?-pregunte era más que obvio lo que era

-¡acertaste!-exclamo-¿y tú que se supones que eres?-

-adivina-

Nino me miro a arriba abajo atentamente, por favor no era tan difícil

-¿gatubela?-

-hijo de tu… ¿Por qué piensan todos que soy gatubela?-

-hermano tienes tanto negro y la ropa tan pegada ¿Qué otra cosa seria? No creo que seas chat noir porque… ¿lo eres verdad?-

-si- dije soltando un bufido d verdad no entiendo por qué gatubela, es decir si es muy parecido a chat noir pero yo tengo más cuerpo y soy más sexi que ella ¿verdad?

-¿no es algo cliché?-

-pensé que sería algo distintivo-justifique

-lo es pero…wow-

Nino pareció quedar hipnotizado con algo detrás de mí, me voltee a ver que era y WOW, estaba viendo lo más hermoso y sexi que mis ojos hallan visto era my Ladybug.

Marinette llevaba puesto un vestido tipo princesa que no dejaba ver que traía de calzado, era de escote de corazón y era rojo con motas negras y al igual que yo llevaba un antifaz con el mismo diseño, su peinado era recogido se veía elegante y sumamente preciosa la viva imagen de una Catarina. Lentamente camine hasta llega hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros

-chat noir que cliché-comentó dedicándome una sonrisa yo hice lo mismo y más porque alguien no me había dicho gatubela

-tu disfraz también lo es Ladybug-

-supuse que seria lo más adecuado para el momento ¿no crees?-

-si-

-¿te gusta?- pregunto y juraría que su mirada era tímida, se tan bella y vulnerable

-no sabes cuánto-

-sabes tienes una mirada de "te voy a violar te guste o no" en tu rostro-bromeo ella pero lo que no sabía es que eso mismo estaba pensando

-de verdad-

-si de verdad-de pronto cambio la expresión de su rostro, estaba seria y parecía buscar a alguien-¿has visto a Alya?-

-me buscabas niña-ambos nos volteamos en la dirección proveniente de la voz y vimos que se trataba de Alya quien vestía como Sandy Olsen, seguramente ella y Nino lo habían planeado

-¡no puede ser Marinette estas preciosa!-exclamo Alya lanzándome a un lado para abrazar a Marinette

-gracias tú igual estas muy bonita-

-los dos pónganse debo tomarles una foto para el periódico escolar, "Ladybug y chat noir en la vida real"-

Al final Alya termino por tomarnos como 25 fotos a ambos, valla que esa chica tenía sus vicios, en fin mire otra vez a Marinette esta vez asegurándome de mirar cada detalle de tu vestido, no podía creer que ella lo diseñara enserio tenia talento, pero lo que me llamaba la atención era pensar en qué clase de zapatos traía porque con lo largo del vestido no lo ponía ver

-oye tus ojos arriba-escuche decir a alguien es más hasta chasquearon sus dedos frente a mi cara, al percatarme estaba mirando los senos de Marinette

-lo siento no me percate-

-si sabes que no te creo verdad-

-si lo sé-

-que voy a hacer contigo Adrien-

-se me ocurren muchas cosas my lady-

Vi la pista de baile, en ella ya se encontraban algunas personas bailando por lo tanto no sería mala idea sacarla a bailar

-me concedes esta pieza-le extendí mi mano y ella con algo de duda la acepto

No había una canción lenta por lo tanto ambos bailábamos una buena canción pop junto a Alya y Nino. Mire alrededor y vi como el director junto a tres profesores se paseaban por el lugar seguramente revisando los disfraces para el concurso.

También vi a lo lejos a chloe y Sabrina. Chloe venia vestida con un hermoso vestido amarillo con franjas negras y unas alas supongo que era una abeja reina o algo así, su vestido era tan corto que se le veía ¡wow! Como esa chica puede mover tanto su… !Hay por dios! Se mueve tanto que… Adrien cálmate no la veas, no la veas tu vienes con Marinette, tu vienes con Marinette, al final deje de verla y mire a Sabrina ella llevaba puesto un vestido azul celeste junto con un antifaz mas no supe que era, desvié mi mirada hasta el centro del salón pues el director iba a anunciar algo.

 **Pov Marinette**

Mientras bailaba con Adrien note que no le quito la mirada de encima a chloe y no era de esperarse esa chica bailaba de una forma tan erótica que no me imaginaba como podía hacerlo, luego recordé que seguramente se debía a la práctica de sexo que seguramente ella ha tenido por años y años y años, en fin mi atención paso al centro del salón en donde el director estaba con mi micrófono a punto de anunciar algo, apagaron la música e inmediatamente todos los presente le prestamos atención

-buenas noches jóvenes bienvenidos al baile de disfraces de este año-todos en el lugar aplaudieron- este año como ya deben saber, se aplicaron las mismas reglas que todos los años para elegir los dos mejores disfraces de la noche. Sinceramente no fue tan difícil decidir los ganadores tienen los mejore disfraces que haya visto-hizo un pausa- como saben los ganadores tendrán un baile lento compuesto por un vals en medio del salón y sin más preámbulos los ganadores son…

La tensión en el lugar era alta, todos miraban atentos al director sin pestañar que miedo, pero lo que más daba miedo era que no sentía el presentimiento que sentía hace un par de horas atrás, quizás solo sea nerviosismo pero no puedo descartar eso tan rápido.

Baja que el director se está tomando su tiempo en anunciar los ganadores.

-los ganadores son…! Adrien agrester y chloe bourgeois!-

Acaso seria este el presentimiento que tuve…

 **Hola que tal mis hermosos y sensuales lectores ¿qué tal todo? Primero que nada quisiera disculparme porque en el capítulo anterior me di cuenta que tenía unos errores ortográficos que hasta quería pegarme un tiro, literalmente casi me da algo. En fin de verdad perdóneme eso, lo otro que quería decirles es que lo de Félix ya casi llega ese momento en donde todo quedara claro ¿Qué creen ustedes que sea? ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen chloe y Félix? Eso se sabrá más adelante. Lo otro era que como prometí junto a la actualización de este fic subiría el lemon que dije que se llama "secuestro" espero que les guste recuerden que es mi primero lemon y vuelvo a repetir que lo siento por lo errores ortográficos y sin más nada que decir nos vemos luego mis hermoso y sensuales lectores**


End file.
